Hamura's Gift
by omegafire17
Summary: During the moon mission, Hamari Otsutsuki appeared before Hinata, granting his chakra to her and helping prevent the destruction of the Earth. Now with his chakra, Hinata possesses the means to potentially awaken her own Tenseigan - a power matched only by the Sage of Six Paths. Tenseigan!Hinata. Rated T for some suggestive hints between Naruto and Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the title and summary have 'hinted', this is a fic exploring the what-if of Hinata developing the Tenseigan. Not every single moment of development or training for it, yet the overall gist will be covered - some romance and other characters will be involved as well.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Home_

"You ready, Hinata?"

Standing beside him, smiling, she nodded as she looked up at the sky - the moon hung above them, a small orb glowing with the sun's reflected light, which was the only source that lit up their backyard. Holding Naruto's hand, she held the other to her chest and closed her eyes... carefully, she focused Hamura's chakra inside and ran it through her pathway, excepting that of her head/eyes...

"Toneri" she spoke, looking up. "Please, if you're watching us now, I want to talk to you. I have some questions that need answering."

For a few seconds nothing happened - the wind picked up, and Naruto kept careful focus all around them, but shook his head.

"Please; it's important to us, before I try out the Tenseigan-" she tried again.

"Well that certainly demands my attention."

Mere milliseconds before that statement was made, Naruto turned in it's direction- she wasn't _as_ fast, but Hinata quickly saw the figure above them. Lit from behind by the moon, standing on some levitating platform, it looked like Toneri in every detail... except one.

"You have eyes" Naruto noted faintly, his grip on her hand a little tighter. "You must be a puppet then."

"Indeed" Toneri spoke, looking/sounding the part otherwise - even as he spoke, the device lowered him to just above their level, slowly glancing at her. "So Hinata... you plan to pursue the powers of the Tenseigan."

Hinata made a sound. "Do you disapprove?"

After a moment, his eyes closed, a small ghost of a smile on his face. "Before, I absolutely would have" he stated, touches of regret audible. "Now though, I know that you are both honorable people; you do not pursue power merely to have it, but for the sake of loved ones. I believe that is your reason for this meeting, Hinata."

"Yes" she whispered, stepping forward a little, keeping Naruto's hand in hers. "As I understand it, I can develop the Tenseigan because of Hamura's chakra. And if I have the capability, I should experience it and use it's power when needed... we just have some concerns."

Beside her, Naruto added his other hand to theirs, smiling a little- she returned it.

Toneri opened his eyes. "Go on."

"Guess I'll go first" Naruto whispered, she nodding to show it's okay, then he looked over. "Toneri, if Hinata gets the Tenseigan, what will happen to her Byakugan? I mean, will she still be able to use those abilities?"

A moment passed, Toneri glancing up at the moon behind him. "Much like the Sharingan, in addition to it's advanced form and the Rinnegan, the Byakugan and Tenseigan all have great power" he started. "Those who naturally possess them will have full access, but those with implanted eyes do not, among other various drawbacks. Because I had already given my eyes, the ones I took..."

"...didn't allow you to use both variants" Hinata finished, fainter and hearing his regret. "So that means if I develop the Tenseigan, I _could_ , Toneri?"

"Yes" he answered, looking back at her. "Regardless of whether you switch between them at will, or wield a combined version unique to you, you would indeed have full access, Hinata."

So she wouldn't lose her Byakugan abilities... at worst, maybe the appearance of her eyes would be forever changed, but that's something that could be adjusted to. She smiled with relief, a feeling enhanced by Naruto's small grin - she was about to say 'thank you' too, until they noticed Toneri reaching inside a fold of his clothes.

"Here" Toneri stated, pulling two scrolls from there. "One covers data regarding the Tenseigan; it should answer many of your questions. I have had it deciphered in your language."

"And the second one?" Naruto asked for her.

"Some scarce information about the Otsutsuki clan. I believe Sasuke Uchiha is searching for such, regarding the plans of my ancestor."

His ancestor... he must be talking about Kaguya; Hinata had never seen her, but from all reports she'd been a powerful opponent. A quick look at Naruto's expression showed some inward remembering of that battle, and she squeezed his hand in support- he appreciated it.

"Thanks, Toneri" Naruto breathed, sincere. "I know he'll appreciate this, as do we."

Toneri's only answer was to toss the scrolls at them, both of them catching one. "Thank you" Hinata whispered, equally sincere - the puppet's ghost-of-a-smile returned for a little, before it's eyes closed and the device began to rise back into the sky.

"One piece of advice, Hinata" he said, still climbing. "When the Tenseigan is maturing, try to avoid using any Visual Jutsu abilities; they can slow it down, increase the level of pain, or even destabilize the process. But besides that, I entrust you both to help keep this planet at peace."

And with that, his puppet's form was just gone.

Wind blew across them again, moving at her hair, but Hinata smiled again- "We will, Toneri" she breathed gently. "Count on it."

Naruto was smiling too, holding that other scroll... with barely a sound, he motioned for them to go back inside, and she gladly followed after a bit.

...

Inside, seated side-by-side, she looked over the scroll along with Naruto.

 _"So the Tenseigan appears immediately, after the chakra works it's way into the eyes"_ Hinata thought, her finger tracing each line. _"For Toneri, he merely had to do a quick-and-easy burst, since his chakra is that of the Otsutsuki clan... for me, I haven't used Hamura's chakra much, and never into the chakra points around my eyes."_

And according to this, once she started the process it'd truly be continuous; awake or asleep, it didn't matter.

"Mmh" Naruto breathed beside her, discontent. "I don't like it."

"What?"

"This painful pulse thing in the eyes" he whispered, looking at her, fingers moving over her hand. "Why does it have to be that way?"

Gently, Hinata held his hand back, rubbing a little and even kissing it. "I think, because that's the way it is" she whispered, understanding where he came from. "After all, our Visual Jutsus are descended from Toneri's clan, one way or another - and like the Mangekyo Sharingan, it requires some form of pain. I don't like it either, Naruto, but how can we change it overnight?"

A few moments passed. "Haven't a clue, Hinata" Naruto breathed, leaning over to kiss her cheek, which she liked. "But still."

She just smiled, leaning for her own kiss on the lips- Naruto didn't mind. "I know."

A little after, they returned to reading the scroll - they didn't like pain, but they were trained to face it. Naruto wouldn't like watching this be unable to do anything, and she wouldn't like it either but they could handle it... especially since this pain wouldn't _physically_ harm her in any way.

"When the Tenseigan first manifests, it's fragile" Naruto breathed, reading out loud to himself. "If the user's chakra is severely weakened during this state, there is a high chance the Tenseigan will fade away."

Hinata remembered: immediately after Naruto clobbered Toneri, leaving him too weak to move at first, his eyes had faded almost immediately. She looked at that section herself, further reading that this state started upon the Tenseigan's initial transformation, and full maturation would only be the halfway point. Apparently this could be determined by the white floral patterns upon the eyes, which moved at different speeds depending on how far... early on, Toneri's eye patterns hadn't moved at all, but that seemed consistent with the writings. It also noted that for those who developed the Tenseigan with eyes other than their natural ones, they'd be unable to move past the full maturation stage- in other words, they'd constantly be at risk of losing their powers should they be defeated.

 _"But for me, because my Byakugan are my own, the Tenseigan could fully mature"_ Hinata thought, head tilted. _"And after that, 'synchronize' with my body to become a part of me. Still limited by chakra, but it wouldn't ever fade away were I to lose too much."_

Only question was, how much was 'too much' regarding the Tenseigan's conditions? Mmh- mmh- there: "Regarding the Tenseigan fading, the loss of chakra needed varies among each user. The highest recorded amount for this was fifty percent, whereas the lowest was one percent."

Alright, so she can definitely set above-half as her safe zone - though then again, it's not like she's gonna go full-out before it's matured. She may have the powers of the Tenseigan, both observed from Toneri and possibly others, but that doesn't mean she's gonna get them right away - for one thing, gravitational manipulation is the first needing a handle on. Then once the Tenseigan has synchronized with her body, only then would she test that 'chakra mode' she'd seen Toneri use, and what she can really do with it... which if it's able to provide a challenge to Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode, was quite a bunch. Though practicing that much power was gonna be dangerous, and she didn't want to risk the village or anyone else...

Mmh.

Hinata slowly smiled, thinking it's so interesting. "I think that... that I want to try this" she whispered, taking Naruto's hand-

-who squeezed it back. "You sure, Hinata?" he asked, worried (about the pain angle). "Really sure?"

"Yes. I won't be able to avoid the pain, but I think the sooner it's over with, the better."

...

Hinata- mmh.

Sure, he knew she'd be _really_ okay and everything, but watching her have to suffer and being unable to help- what's he supposed to do, just watch? Like hell... and yet there's literally _nothing_ he can think of doing that'd help her... after all, this is a Visual Jutsu that's maturing over her normal Byakugan, adapting to her body.

The pain's temporary; just gotta keep telling himself that.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered, turned toward him.

Naruto smiled a little; here he is worried about her, but it's him she's most worried about. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" he breathed, slowly nodding. "I don't like it, Hinata, but I'll get by somehow, ya know."

She smiled, gently taking his hand, playing with his fingers a little. "We both will" Hinata gently assured, to which he nodded. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

Still holding his hand, Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath... internally, Naruto felt Kurama interested in this, sensing the flow of her chakra and having him share this 'vision'. He saw Hinata's Chakra Pathway System as a result, or at least sensed what's going on inside: Hamura's chakra started to flow throughout her body, going through until it'd enveloped every point save a single path, ie the one into her head.

It hesitated slightly then went in, flowing into the chakra points around her brain and eyes; there was a reaction in the latter almost immediately, enough that Hinata made a sound, hands going over her eyes.

"Hinata!"

"I'm fine, Naruto" she breathed, making a sound. "It's just- it's just throbbing, that's all."

He knew that but still didn't like it... vaguely, he remembered Toneri almost bent to the ground, before he and Hinata went to destroy the Tenseigan device. That must've been the final one, painful enough to make him curl up, but otherwise didn't physically hurt him.

Thankfully for Hinata, this burst didn't last more than about thirty seconds- she let out a breath, raising her head with eyes still closed.

"It's stopped" she whispered, a little reassuring. "I'm fine."

"I hope so" Naruto whispered back, taking her hands. "But Hinata, did it work?"

Taking in another breath, she opened her eyes in stages, eyelashes making it difficult to see at first- still partway closed, she tilted her head. "I still see the same as I do normally" she whispered, more gentle. "That's good."

A little smile. "Yeah."

Hinata then fully opened her eyes, blinking once - no doubt about it: they're the Tenseigan, floral irises utterly still at first glance. Just like the scroll said; they'd continuously be Tenseigan while maturing, with the irises' speed determining what stage they're at... when he leaned closer for a more intent look though, they _were_ moving very slowly, but it's almost impossible to make out in the first place.

She moved a little at his closeness, but didn't mind. "I take it that it worked, Naruto?" Hinata whispered softly. "It's the Tenseigan?"

"Yup" Naruto assured, squeezing her hands. "Though it's kinda silly that we're gonna sleep soon, considering you just made it..."

She leaned closer, kissing him on the lips, which he didn't mind- Hinata traced his whisker markings. "As Toneri said, it's best that I don't try anything with my new eyes, not until it's matured at least. Plus it's nighttime and everything."

"Hehe."

Hinata giggled as well, before she moved away- she looked at her nearby reflection, making a sound in curiosity. "That's definitely it" she breathed, even as he slid closer.

"Well either way" he breathed in her ear, to her small jolt. "I still think they're quite lovely, your eyes. They always will be."

She turned toward him, cheeks a little pink but happy. "You would say that, Naruto" Hinata whispered. "Come here."

Heart beating a little faster, he easily leaned closer.

* * *

 _Konoha_

 _The next day_

Okay, okay, got most of the groceries on this list, and just one other place to visit... mmh but it's so far away, being on the other side of the village. Hehe, not that he couldn't get there in fifteen minutes or nothing if he jumped from building to building, but still.

So best get started-

-hmm? Isn't that...?

It was Sasuke, walking through a nearby street with a few bags slung over one shoulder. "Sasuke!" he called over, running.

"Well, if it isn't you" Sasuke stated, back to him yet having stopped; he sounded amused. "If this isn't important, you've only got a minute."

Naruto just chuckled. "Yeah, whatever" he brushed off, grinning a little. "I'm glad I caught up to you, Sasuke, because you've gotta come over."

What sounded like a 'Hmph', but not dismissive. "Is that another thinly-disguised offer, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, turning his head slightly.

"No, it's serious" he said, before grinning. "Though it wouldn't hurt you to join us every once in awhile; a little double-date action and stuff."

A small exasperated sigh, before Sasuke turned toward him. "You just can't resist" he stated wearily, yet with a little lip curve. "But besides that poor taste in teasing, if this is serious, I should see what's got you worked up. But if I find one hint that you're baiting me-"

"-you'll be out the door faster than we can blink" Naruto finished, still grinning. "I got that drill memorized, ya know."

"Well that's a first."

He made a face then; Sasuke's always doing that, but it's his way of being playful... _kinda_ , he thinks, but not like Sasuke would ever admit that.

/

 _A little later_

 _Home_

Humming to herself, Hinata worked the dishes as was her turn - she was a little distracted though, as her eyes had another painful pulse not long ago; could feel them getting stronger. This initially made her pause, remembering Toneri's most painful pulse had him literally clutching his face, sprawled on his knees.

Well, she knew that's coming; just gotta bear with it as they come - the front door opened just then- must be Naruto.

"Hinata!" her husband called. "I got us the stuff! Oh, and brought along Sasuke too!"

Really surprised, she quickly worked to dry her hands. "Coming, Naruto" she called back, before she moved into the living room, knowing the reason Sasuke's here - she saw them for a bit, Naruto smiling at her (she returned it), while Sasuke stood nearby glancing around the place. "You got everything?"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said easily, waving a hand. "Everything except the- gah, oh man I forgot! I ran into Sasuke just before getting the last items!"

Unnoticed by Naruto, Sasuke seemed to smirk, as if this wasn't a surprise.

"Then get back out there" Hinata encouraged. "While you're still thinking about it."

"You're right; later!"

"Wait, what about-?" Sasuke started to ask, but by the time he'd turned around Naruto was gone; he grunted. "And he's gone already... always in a rush" he grumbled, if just exasperated.

Hinata giggled, before turning to search for that scroll. "Well, that's Naruto for you" she said, quite gentle. "Still, regarding his reason for bringing you here, I can answer that just as easily."

"Mmh. And what exactly is this 'serious' thing he mentioned?"

One moment- here.

"Last night after hearing my request, one of Toneri's puppets briefly came down to Earth" she explained, standing up, delicately unlacing the string.

"Toneri- the guy who tried to send the Moon at Earth?"

"Yes" Hinata breathed, turning toward Sasuke. "We talked for a bit and he gave us a scroll, containing information about the Otsutsuki clan."

That definitely got his attention. "Well, how considerate" he mused, turning toward her - yet in that moment, Sasuke not only registered the scroll in her hands, but also- "What's with your eyes, Hinata?"

It's sooner than she'd expected, but they had to explained at some point. "Well, my Byakugan are changing into a new form, the Tenseigan" she breathed, stepping over with the scroll- Sasuke took it when she offered, gaze remaining on her. "It's the same as when you got your Rinnegan, only I'm using Hamura's chakra, since I've inherited it from saving Hanabi."

A few moments as he digested her words. "They any good?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "I'm assuming that since Toneri stole Hanbei's eyes, he had this 'Tenseigan' for a time."

She shifted, but nodded. "He went toe-to-toe with Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode, with the strength to cut through the Moon's crust, while also powering the Moon's movement and a giant golem creature" Hinata chose to reply. "For right now though, my Tenseigan's still maturing so I can't do anything with it whatsoever. Plus if I were weakened enough before it fully settled, I'd lose it entirely."

"Well we can't have that" Sasuke noted, seeming interested; to her surprise, he actually had a tiny smile, however briefly it lasted. "After all, once this thing matures you're gonna need sparring partners and proper environments to cut loose upon, whether you keep up your training or not over the years. Naruto could easily do the former, but only I can take you somewhere where you wouldn't harm anyone with such powers."

Curious, she tilted her head.

"You remember our reports about Kaguya?"

After a few moments, she realized where this was going. "You mean, the other dimensions?" Hinata asked, surprised. "That's where you propose these sparring sessions should be?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, why not?" he asked, rhetorical. "They're empty, abandoned, with not a soul or civilization for miles. It's certainly better than leveling forests, mountains, or cities here during clashes."

Hinata wanted to say those wouldn't happen, but she couldn't; due to the power involved, even holding back could cause a bunch of explosions, shock-waves, and the like the closer she got to the Tenseigan's full power. Combined with her earlier thoughts, they're certainly more valid than anywhere else- she didn't think they'd be easily accessible though, knowing Sasuke's the only one who could freely traverse the dimensions.

"Well knowing how busy you can be, any chance you could reconfigure your space-time ninjutsu?" she asked - she didn't know it's specifics, but it couldn't hurt to ask. "Leave a dormant one for example, only to open if someone with Six Paths chakra touches it?"

He glanced up for a time. "That'd take some doing" Sasuke stated, before looking back at her. "At least a few days."

"That's fine" Hinata assured. "After all, the first thing I have to master is the Tenseigan's gravitational abilities- it and a few other things should take some time."

"Mmh."

/

 _At the same time_

Finally got the stuff- honestly though, the walk/run home should've been normal.

 _"If Sasuke becomes interested in the Tenseigan's powers, he might join us in testing them out."_

Naruto had to admit, that'd be cool... but Sasuke would need a reason first; if he had one without any prodding on their part, then great, but so far he wasn't sure if Sasuke would help. _"Maybe, and I'll certainly ask if Hinata hasn't already, but you're just saying that because you sense a good fight."_

 _"Well can you blame me? I'm stuck inside you most of the time."_

 _"Yeah, keep sulking Kurama; you like it, ya know."_

 _"Hmph!"_

Naruto couldn't help but grin, shaking a little at his annoyance- but soon images were going through his head, not called by him. Battles- some from the War, but also their dual battle against Toneri and that giant Golem... after a moment, he felt Kurama was truly interested at the thought of Hinata's Tenseigan powers.

Well-

"Naruto!"

A bit surprised, he turned, seeing Sakura coming toward him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much right now" she breathed, but with a little smile. "Have you seen Sasuke? We were supposed to meet up-"

"Oh, sorry about that" Naruto answered, sheepish. "I found him earlier, and we had something important to talk about, so I invited him to our house; he's probably still there with Hinata."

Sakura looked a little exasperated, but nodded. "Well, hope you don't mind if I go with you" she said, starting to walk already. "After all, he's still flaking on our join-up plan."

"Nah that's fine, really."

/

"So that's what you're gonna have to do."

Hinata slowly nodded - based on what she's seen, Toneri's Tenseigan Chakra Mode had made use of those Truth-Seeking Balls, which were composed of the five basic elemental natures, as well as could be infused with Yin-Yang Style by all indications. If nothing else, she'll have access to all that once her Tenseigan's matured, but what jutsu she uses will be up to her... she'd definitely have to think about that later.

"If what you say is true, I could use Yin-Yang Style on them to neutralize any ninjutsu thrown at me" she ventured. "If I heard right."

A small smirk, even as Sasuke sipped his drink. "You could, but it's not exclusive; I can neutralize any ninjutsu you throw at me using the Rinnegan's chakra absorption path" he stated. "On the other hand, Naruto can quite easily counter the orbs with senjutsu chakra, and if he decides to bust out his own... you could fight them with your own, but otherwise lack the ability to counter them."

"Yes" Hinata acknowledged. "But I'm not sure that I'd win against Naruto in a fully-serious battle anyway. Maybe overpower him for a time, match him move-for-move, but he has Kurama's chakra in addition to his own. Mine can't match their combined reserves, even with the power of the Tenseigan, not from what I've seen from Toneri anyway. And you have similar levels of power, if not as much chakra on your own."

"It'd make a hell of a fight though" Sasuke mused, half-crossing his arms - much like Naruto's right arm, his left one remained covered in bandages. "You vs. either of us alone for certain, particularly since you have all of Hamura's chakra, whereas I and Naruto only have 'half' of Hagoromo's. Hmm, but if either one of us is too much to handle... what about teaming up?"

Really surprised, she looked at him-

-he shrugged. "It's just a thought" he said, sounding impassive. "You're the one calling the shots, since this is your new-found Visual Jutsu, Hinata."

Hinata was about to answer when the door opened, and she looked over to see Naruto and Sakura enter. Sasuke barely glanced over, but raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura, though that's all the outward reaction he gave - Naruto saw her, giving a little sheepish grin as he raised the small bag, showing he'd gotten the last few things, to which she nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile: "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, walking over to him. "I thought we agreed to meet up."

"We did" he said with a shrug, before gesturing at Naruto. "I was then set upon by this idiot (Hinata made a sound), and had something slightly more important forced upon me."

"Yeah yeah, 'forced'" Naruto grumbled, shaking his head as he quickly put things away nearby.

"Well, what's 'slightly' more important?" Sakura continued, more curious - Sasuke's only answer was to give her the scroll, which she unrolled. A quick scan changed her expression, and she re-rolled it before giving it back, which Sasuke did without looking: "Well, that should help a lot" she continued, a bit gentler before tilting her head. "But it doesn't explain why you stuck around, particularly since Naruto didn't make you."

Hinata stood up then. "That's my doing, Sakura" she said, preparing herself for explanation again.

"Hmm?" Sakura breathed, looking at her- much like Sasuke, she instantly noticed the change in her eyes. "What the-?" she breathed, stepping very close, critically looking them over (complete with hands holding her head). "Hinata, is that-?"

"The Tenseigan" she answered, sincere. "The same Visual Jutsu Toneri had for a time, Sakura; I chose to try this out, because I'm able to."

A little as her friend digested that. "But your report said Toneri suffered from painful pulses" Sakura said, worried. "Are you in any pain right now?"

"Not right now. More pulses will be unavoidable, but they won't physically damage my eyes; Toneri's other scroll explained so in detail."

Even so, Sakura had quite a few questions; she insisted upon looking at the scroll in detail, her medical training kicking in no doubt. Sasuke even deigned to look it over briefly, while Hinata did her best to answer the questions posed to her; the entire time though, once Naruto finished putting things away, he never left her side or let go of her hand.

* * *

 **Pure set-up for this first chapter, which had to be done since the Tenseigan takes time to form, and all that. But every other part of this eight-chapter fic will otherwise involve physical training, learning, etc ;)**

 **Meanwhile, my planned update schedule for this fic will be every-other-day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Days later_

 _Home_

If Hinata were to sum up the last few days, it'd have been a mix of painful and some repetition - even while prepared, that's just how it seemed in hindsight. Painful because her Tenseigan's pulses grew stronger and stronger as expected, and repetitive because there were many questions, many wants to see her new eyes; their friends, her own family, the Medical and Intelligence Divisions, her report to Kakashi, and so forth. In that time she'd answered as best she could, but it always felt like she'd been repeating herself at times- thankfully, Naruto had helped take some of that pressure off her, making sure she could get some peace-and-quiet when she needed it. Despite herself, she'd recently been a little short with people thanks to the pain, but that's why she's working to relieve stress.

Back to herself, Hinata checked the water temperature and it seemed perfect- she smiled, already looking forward to it.

She stood up-

-"AHHH!"

Clutching at her eyes - it's like they'd exploded! - Hinata shook, having to hold the edge of the tub to steady herself. It'd been bad before, but this was another level entirely! Despite her intention this brought her to her knees, barely able to keep in cries... it took awhile to notice Naruto was suddenly at her side, having heard her initial yell. "N-Naruto" she breathed, all she was able to get out - she took strength from his tight grip, still clutching at her eyes.

Not soon enough, the pain faded away entirely, leaving her panting.

"Hinata?"

"It's... it's gone away again" she managed, feeling Naruto's grip tighten for a moment, relieved. "I'm-I'm alright."

"Thank goodness" he breathed, rubbing at her hair, which despite the weakness made her feel better. "I was worried sick when I heard you yell."

Hinata smiled, half-opening her eyes, liking how he held her. "Well I'm fine, Naruto" she assured, slowly raising her head. "Truly."

Naruto gave a little smile, but soon got distracted as he looked at her intently- she was confused, until she realized it must be the Tenseigan. "Naruto?" she asked, before he quickly helped her up - "You gotta see this" was his only answer, and so he led her to the nearby mirror... whereupon she gasped: her eyes, they were her regular Byakugan!

"But what- why did-?" she asked, confused.

Naruto tilted his head, expression shrewd. "That's what I wanna know" he breathed, trying to think. "That last burst... you were acting just like Toneri did, when his Tenseigan matured."

It wasn't hard to believe that much, yet her eyes remained an open question mark- she slowly wondered if this meant they'd finished, but had simply gone into a passive mode rather than having failed... it did mention it had to further 'settle' with her body's rhythms afterward. Even though it couldn't have been a minute since maturation, Hinata felt she had to at least try - maybe it'd be a strain, but she had to try for the answer.

She raised her hands a bit, clasping them in a distinct manner.

"Hinata?"

A few seconds passed... _"Byakugan!"_

In that instant, she felt a small painful tinge as her eyes responded, and her vision turned into the Byakugan's 360-degree inverted-black-and-white bubble, save for a single spot behind her. When she focused in front of her, her eyes appeared the exact same in the mirror, though it took an effort not to see what was beyond the mirror- she made a sound. Naruto reacted at the same time she did, leaning forward both to see her eyes up-close, and the mirror while wondering what this meant. Her Byakugan had that 'pupil' type as expected but Hinata felt she's missing something, so she slowly focused deeper, hoping it hadn't actually failed - there was no mention of such happening. Seconds passed... there: an energy hidden in her eyes, deeper than she normally reached when activating her Byakugan.

Still watching herself in the mirror, she dove into it, a small rush flowing through her body-

-and her eyes changed, the pale lavender of the Byakugan turning to a light-blue floral pattern.

A curious low-level sensation permeated this change, seeming to go through every cell of her body- perhaps the 'settling' it'd mentioned? Yet even despite that, Hinata was far more curiously-wondering at her reflection - her eyes were the Tenseigan, and yet she clearly showed the bulging veins underneath, with her vision the exact same as the Byakugan.

"It's a combined version" Naruto realized, almost verbalizing her thought - he was still wondering as he looked at her, but smiling.

She returned the feeling before she slowly reverted the change, at least before re-doing them - each pulse still hurt her a little because it's freshly made, but they were manageable. As Hinata soon discovered, her eyes now had three states: normal, Byakugan-activated, then Tenseigan/Byakugan-activated, and she could progress/regress between them at will.

Naruto took her hand then, gently rubbing at her fingers. "I'm glad you'll keep your eyes as they were" he breathed to her. "They were always lovely."

Distracted now, Hinata could feel herself blushing, happy to hear that again yet still wondering. So her eyes would look the same, normally and when using _just_ the Byakugan's abilities - when using the Tenseigan's abilities though, only then would it take on the distinctive newer look. Quickly, Hinata reverted the change yet again, and let out a little breath as the tension (and the curious sensation) went away; okay, definitely needed to let them rest after this. Slowly, she turned toward Naruto, grasping his hand with both of hers- his smile got a little bigger as he looked at her.

"You can definitely relax now" he whispered, cupping her cheek with his other hand, which she liked.

Glancing at her still-to-be-used bath, Hinata agreed. "I plan to" she whispered back, before kissing the hand she held. "But... would you like to join me?"

Naruto's cheeks reddened, but after about ten seconds of silent, embarrassed thinking, slowly nodded his head.

/

 _The next day_

 _Training Grounds_

So, now she has to start training her basic abilities, regarding the Tenseigan - at the least it could manipulate gravitational forces, which she could seemingly use directly or from afar.

"Come on, Hinata; you can do it."

"Sakura's right; we believe in you."

Hinata smiled, nodding. "I know" she said, looking at Naruto, who stood beside Sakura across from her - thus far the place was empty except for them, with numerous rocks scattered about for her practice. "But I don't know how fast I'll get it, so bear with me."

"No problem - "Got it, ya know."

Mmh, okay now... looking at a nearby rock, Hinata held up her hand, feeling her eyes respond. As her Byakugan veins activated so did the Tenseigan, and the curious sensation in all her body's cells returned- she recalled something about Sasuke feeling the same whenever he used his Susanoo, but worked to remember that this feeling's her Tenseigan 'settling' (so maybe it'll go away, or maybe not; just has to wait). Then she moved her hand, trying to focus upon the rock itself- for a few seconds nothing happened, until she tried to pull it toward her and it responded. Carefully, she then tried to push it away, and again it responded again... moving it by itself did nothing, but pushing or pulling did the trick...

So it's just attractive/repulsive forces like the Rinnegan's Six Paths- hmm, but no observable cool-down that she can see yet.

Sakura soon came up to her, as did Naruto. "It looks you're getting it pretty quick" she observed gently, hands behind her back. "Must be easy or something."

Hinata slowly tilted her head, smiling. "Maybe, but this is just moving one rock; it's not the same as flying or the skill needed for battle" she pointed out. "So I have to keep trying."

And so, now she concentrated on herself...

"Wah- oh, okay!"

Okay, definitely weird to feel herself floating without a solid surface, even if only a few feet- almost instinctively, Naruto and Sakura moved to help catch/stabilize her if needed, but Hinata managed to keep herself up. "You really are getting it" Naruto said, already glad and grinning a little. "Maybe the Tenseigan's like the Six Paths power, where it allowed me to understand a lot that I normally wouldn't, and much easier too."

It might very well be- Hinata couldn't speak to that point, but she didn't have much room to; maintaining such forces on the rock along with herself, it was slightly more difficult with her attention divided. She could only imagine how difficult it'd be to manipulate her own form and _all_ the field rocks - with her Byakugan she could see them all just fine, but splitting her concentration between them would take more effort. She reflected that now, being able to use even a few Shadow Clones could help a lot due to their experience transference, but she didn't know how to do so. True, even if she did she'd never be able to make as many as Naruto, but it could still help... yet should she?

Hmm, that'd depend on how well this training goes...

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine" she assured. "Just preparing to try something a little bigger, so brace yourselves."

They shared a look, nodding - Hinata prepared herself too; time to see if the Tenseigan really does help understand things faster. Perhaps it's still fresh, and still emitting this odd body-wide sensation in her cells as part of 'settling', but she had to try... after all, Toneri had simultaneously wielded his own flight abilities and Truth-Seeking Balls. Using the necessary chakra, she focused entirely on her task - across the field rocks wobbled and jerked upward, quite a few nearly falling at inconsistent intervals. Naruto and Sakura observed this with interest before making sounds, lifted off the ground just like the rocks, along and herself.

"Is this what you always go through?" Sakura asked of Naruto, curious despite the obvious first experience.

Naruto rubbed at his head, slightly sheepish. "Pretty much" he said easily. "I could counter it easily of course, but this is Hinata's test."

"Yeah. Still it's amazing."

"You said it, Sakura."

Hinata meanwhile, was somewhat struggling... chakra-wise, doing all this at once was barely making a dent in her Tenseigan's reserves - emphasis on barely -, yet her focus was split between about a hundred 'targets'. It's easier with her Byakugan training, able to see their precise location and thus keep the connections stable, but so many at once still required a lot of concentration from her- she could only wonder what it'd be like to the untrained. Second passed and still she struggled to keep things up, to see if there's any difference... wait there; it lessened to a degree, and there were (somewhat) less jerky movements and near-drops. So it _did_ help her learn faster - such a lesser strain should've taken her _at least_ several sessions' worth of experience, at least normally.

She then put everything down gently.

"Alright, you did it!"

She made a sound as Naruto all-but-jumped her, but giggled at his happiness. "Seems I did" she breathed, smiling when she noticed his arm around her shoulders. "I still have a long way to go, but if I can already do this much with just gravitational forces, the Tenseigan is indeed powerful."

"I'll say it is" Sakura agreed, staying where she was but with a knowing smile. "Still Hinata, how's the Tenseigan reacting with your body?"

Naruto answered that for her: "She said there's a 'curious sensation' in every cell of her body, when she uses the Tenseigan at least, which might be the 'settling' part" he said, glancing at her; Hinata smiled back. "After all, until it does settle getting too low on chakra could cause her to lose them, just like it did with Toneri."

"Hmm" Sakura considered, grasping Hinata's arm without preamble - she let this happen, even as Sakura continued the discreet medical observation. "Well that seems about right; your body's reacted to the Tenseigan and is adapting itself to it's power" she said after a time. "There isn't any damage or interference to normal systems, but I'd still like to keep an eye on it."

"Of course."

"So I guess that means no more of those 'lift everything' efforts" Naruto breathed, but gentle. "At least for today."

In response, Hinata giggled and lifted Naruto into the area telekinetically- his startled 'Wah!' was well worth the effort, even as Sakura shared a little grin with her. Secretly, she also felt that gravitational usages showed no cool-down between them, or maybe she'd just surpassed the cooldown and never knew it... more study would be needed on that front, today and beyond that.

...

Later, after having determined that's enough for today, her mental concentration was semi-exhausted, despite having used little chakra for moving the rocks and Naruto/Sakura. Still, before she stopped entirely, Hinata felt she needed to make sure of something else as well-

"Here you go" Sakura breathed gently - in her hand Sakura held two slips of paper, while the other one held dozens of said slips just in case.

Hinata took one in each hand, glancing between them-

-meanwhile, Naruto was curious: "Why'd you bring those?"

"Hinata asked me to, as she believes the Tenseigan can use all five change-in-chakra-natures, before or after this 'chakra mode' she mentioned" Sakura explained, to Naruto's little nod. "And now that the Tenseigan can apparently help her learn fast, maybe she'll be able to use the basics today."

"Ahhhh, right, right."

Hinata smiled a little even as she focused... in her right hand, the paper almost immediately began to burn, crumbling to ash even as the left began to wrinkle very severely, if after several moments. "Fire and Lightning Style, check" she said, handing the wrinkled paper to Naruto (who took it), even as she took another slip from Sakura. "But now, to see if I can understand the other three basic ones..."

"You can do it, Hinata" Naruto encouraged; Sakura nodded. "We know you can."

"Thank you."

Focusing, she tired to reach inside... Fire and Lightning, she'd already learned how to do in previous years, the former by molding chakra to become super-heated and the latter by increasing it's frequency vibrations. But now she could use the Tenseigan's instinctive understanding, and decided to focus one-at-a-time, starting with Wind Style.

Hmm... she got an unconscious sense that it seemed to involve sharpness, thinness...

Several seconds later, Naruto and Sakura both reacted when the paper had a tiny cut appear down the middle - not much later, the cut extended the entire length and split it in two. Hinata made a sound, having felt this but looking at the slip with surprise- she'd already done it? But that was almost too easy, when it shouldn't have been.

She wasn't used to this kind of result, it just being handed to her, at least by comparison.

Sakura took the slips' halves from her, before putting another in each of her hands. "Just Earth and Water Style now" she said, before smiling. "You're really something, Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"First you get Hamura's chakra, and now this" she said, gesturing at the paper's. "Learning all five change-in-chakra-forms is something most people would take decades to achieve."

Naruto's hand touched her shoulder, he standing beside her now. "She certainly is special" he whispered, causing her to blush, but happy with the statement. "Learning how to use the natures is different from making jutsu with them though."

Sakura hummed, nodding. "I didn't say it'd all be easy" she admitted, before chuckling. "But now you seem set to reach a different level entirely, on par with Naruto and Sasuke. In considerably less time than it'd take the rest of us."

Hinata made a sound, holding both slips in her hands. "Well, I don't aim to make it a competition; it's just the gift I've been given" she said, before closing her eyes, though she could still see everything. In her concentration, she sought to understand how to do the other two natures... unconscious senses told her that Earth seemed to be about changing the density, while Water's was about changing it's fluidity...

About fifteen seconds later, the papers reacted - on her left the paper crumbled away into dirt, and on the right it turned completely damp after a few more seconds.

"Guess that settles it" Sakura said softly, pocketing the other slips carefully. "Hinata, you can officially use all five basic change-in-chakra-forms now. Congratulations."

Hinata smiled, thinking that despite the ease it's certainly something to be proud of (and she was). Later she'd learn how to use them for ninjutsu, as well as Yin-Yang Style, but for now she definitely knew this was enough training for one day, particularly since it's 'just' day one- she didn't want to overwork her Tenseigan this early, and planned to rest soon.

"Like I said though, still a long way to go" she said, looking at Naruto, who nodded.

"I'd say so, ya know" he said, head tilted. "And I can also tell you want to rest, so we're gonna head home and get some dinner" he then continued, mostly to Sakura. "See you for our next training session?"

Their friend smiled, waving a little. "Unless it's important, then of course" she said easily, half-turning. "If I'm busy though, I'll be sure to send some of our other friends in my place; I'm sure some will be itching to help you test the Tenseigan, Hinata."

Probably, if just to see how far she's come - she could imagine Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino doing so after all.

/

 _Home_

Hinata looked at the ceiling for a bit, trying to let it all settle... in less than a day she'd learned how to manipulate the basics of gravitational forces, and learned the other basic natures, when such results should've taken at least several days, if not longer normally...

"What a day" Naruto breathed beside her, voicing her exact thought - when she looked at him, he was laying on his side, smiling a little. "And to think, that was just the first day of training."

She returned the smile. "Yes" Hinata whispered, feeling warm that they'd had the same thought. "But while I may have learned the basics quickly, it's gonna take a lot more before I'm proficient, or ready for combat-level usage."

He nodded, one hand rubbing against her cheek, which made her blush slightly. "It probably will" Naruto breathed, glancing up for a bit. "Perhaps even hours of training, just managing results after days but never giving up."

"I think it will myself" she admitted, resting her hand over his, rubbing against his fingers. "Until Sasuke can adjust his portal jutsu, whatever it truly is, all I've got to train is the Tenseigan's basic abilities, and maybe elemental jutsu. Anything with serious power has to wait until then... or until I can fly well enough, to take things high into the air."

Like her, Naruto was a little sheepish. "It'd be worth a shot if he's late" he whispered, still rubbing against her cheek, even as she did the same over his whisker marks. "Still, I can't wait to see what you come up with, Hinata."

"Mmm, me neither. But for now, I still have to do the actual thinking."

"Take your time. For now let's just rest, and we can figure out the next day's training... and my Shadow Clones can make sure things are taken care of here."

Nodding, Hinata kissed him, which was easily returned. "Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Hinata."

After that, they snuggled closer together, letting their combined warmth drift them off to sleep... normally, her next awareness would've been upon waking up, but at some point she seemed to have a lucid dream. One moment she'd been in Naruto's arms, warm and comfortable and breathing steadily, and the next she was watching a sort-of vision, regarding herself, Naruto, and Sasuke fighting each other.

 _It was clearly training: each of them attacked a different opponent as much as focused upon one, not particularly allied. Outside herself watching this and only half-aware, Hinata needed a few seconds to understand why - this training was regarding her efforts with the Tenseigan._

 _After realizing this, that this was a dream and that she still had to think about such things more-less, she decided to start._

 _The style of the fighting changed underneath her focus, going from taijutsu attacks to ninjutsu... her dream version started throwing around elemental attacks of all natures. They were wild and unfocused, more demonstrations than technical jutsu (or even her style), but she decided that's fine enough for a visual demonstration, including when Naruto and Sasuke countered with their own jutsu. It went on for a few seconds and then the others backed off from her, a bit more intense... Naruto went into his Kurama Mode, and Sasuke opened his Rinnegan, both watching her dream self with that same intensity. Dream self or for real, she knew they'd gone to their next level of power, which she could match up to but not as her normal self... unconsciously, Hinata remembered Toneri's transformation..._

 _Her dream self reacted, doing the same hand signals that Toneri had; instantly she was engulfed in a cyan-colored chakra shroud. Despite her half-awareness, she wondered at the changes reflected upon her dream self... the flickering flames effect, the billowing-upward as if caught in a strong breeze. Across the collar of her outfit, six tomoe markings had formed out of nowhere, and similar dark markings over her eyebrows and lower eyelids, even as her eyes seemed especially sharply-defined, including the veins. The last thing was the single 'horn' that'd grown from her forehead, a reminder that the Tenseigan was a byproduct of Hamura's chakra, though personally she could've done without it._

 _Moving as blurs, yet she somehow able to keep track, the three dream versions went back to battle. They did things without regard to chakra, physics, or handsigns - for one thing, Naruto threw a Rasenshruiken at her, an explosion that hit full on yet her dream self emerged completely unscratched, throwing Truth-Seeking Balls at him before Sasuke blocked them with Amaterasu. Many similar scenarios played out before her, purely fueled by imagination and the flexibility of dreams... in reality, such moves should've done a lot more than they did. Somehow, even despite being half-asleep, Hinata was sure she's feeling a little excited, if wondering at what she saw._

 _It did serve as a fairly good indicator of what could be._

 _Before she could blink though, the dream battle changed yet again as Naruto and Sasuke backed away from her. Instantly, Naruto was engulfed in the gigantic form of Kurama, who's roar was as unmistakable as his nine tails... and on the other side, Sasuke was instantly shielded by the equally-immense form of his Complete Body - Susanoo, wings and all._

 _Her dream self remained as she was, small compared to those behemoths._

 _Still half-aware, Hinata made a sound... with the power of the Tenseigan, she didn't doubt her ability to at least_ combat _those forms. The potential problem was, well if terms of blocking their attacks head-on, she was at a major disadvantage; if she wanted to dodge, she could easily but it would leave destruction everywhere... not too good for protection of targets. And in the event that she didn't have enough power to stop a blow from such gigantic powers, taking the hit directly with her small body wouldn't be good for her health. Plus, more than once she'd seen Naruto (or Sasuke) take others within their forms, allowing protection and everything, which was especially helpful for healing them while under said protection._

 _After that, it kinda got blurry, almost out of her control... maybe she was waking up, or she'd lost the 'lucid' awareness of her own dreams. Either way, she had a subconscious realization: eventually her serious training with Naruto and Sasuke would happen, and eventually the two of them might break out their gigantic forms._

 _Something she needed to take into account later, after learning the basics... however, even if it's possible for the Tenseigan to make something that big - 'if' being the operative word - it certainly wasn't her style, even right off the bat. If the Tenseigan had an ability like the Susanoo, or similar to Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, that'd be different... but already she could see that it_ still _wouldn't be her style._

 _Mmm... yet that's a fair time away..._

 _After that, Hinata completely lost the lucid awareness, and her dreams returned back to the realm of the unconscious._

* * *

 **And finally it's formed hehe, going the combined route similar to Sasuke yet also leaving the Byakugan's field-of-vision intact. Still only the first day, but already learning fast - similar to the Rinnegan (and Hagoromo's Six Paths power) granting an innate understanding of quite a few things.**

 **^Which does work, as despite not having the Tenseigan before, Toneri instantly did everything he did in The Last's final battle after mere minutes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Training Grounds_

"Here we go" Naruto breathed, holding his hand up and forming a Rasengan - all his clones did the same thing, though like him they only used two-out-of-three steps to make the Rasengan, making it considerably weaker. Floating up in the air, Hinata looked around them for a bit, her eyes having formed the Tenseigan - "I hope Sakura can get here soon" she called down.

He grinned a little. "She's probably just a little late" he called back, assured. "Sakura will be here, but we should start soon. Okay?"

Hinata nodded, returning the smile a little, slowly getting ready- Naruto knew none of his clones were likely to hit her in this training, not with the Byakugan's vision. But they're aiming to help her get used to her gravitational power as well as it's nuances/limits, not actually hit her - so just in case they did by accident, it'd be with the weakened power version.

"Let's go!" - "Right!"

In batches of a dozen, the clones all leapt up into the air, right toward Hinata in a full circular 'attack'- not all at once exactly but pretty close. Right away, Hinata held out both hands out, and then a shock-wave hit him and a number of clones (a few dissipated from impact, their Rasengan's dispersing). Naruto managed a rolling landing, looking up and see Hinata dodge the next wave - seeming surprised by what happened - before trying (and failing) to use another gravitational shock-wave before quickly moving out of the way of various clones. As he watched from down here, he gradually thought that the Tenseigan must have the push/pull abilities... and like the Rinnegan's 'Six Paths' version, needed time to recharge between usage but not for the flight part, and possibly the 'basic-level' pushing/pulling.

Despite this, Naruto smiled as Hinata gradually fought his clones, getting more and more used to the Tenseigan's powers, including visibly figuring out the cooldown angle. He and his clones were still nowhere near full power/speed, so she still wasn't battle-ready, but one step at a time.

"Naruto!"

Hmm? He looked just in time to see Sakura stop beside him, looking like she'd hurried- and seeming a little miffed. "I told you not to start without me" she said, glancing up at the 'fighting'.

"Well you were late, and we didn't have much time to spare today" he said, a little sheepish. "Though I thought you'd still be mad and all-"

"Not really" Sakura breathed, exasperated before slowly relenting. "Just a little irritated. Yet since I'm here, it looks like Hinata's doing well."

Naruto just smiled at that, looking up at Hinata again.

"But I think it's time to surprise you both."

Huh? He looked at Sakura-

She did a specific set of hand signals while Hinata had her back turned - his wife probably saw Sakura, but had just used a shock-wave.

-Naruto gasped a little, recognizing those signs.

Sakura breathed in deep, then spewed a very distinctive fireball at high speed, almost as large as her body - it roared upward almost faster than one could follow, but aside from a gasp of surprise Hinata got herself ready- ignoring his clones (also surprised by this development), she took up a distinctive pose and began to spin in place, faster and faster until the air itself began to spin around her; Palm Rotation. Sakura's fireball collided with the air with an audible hiss, trying to break through but much of it's energy was wrapped around the sphere, dissipating it within seconds - at the same time, all clones disappeared from his shock. Even still, the fireball remained for awhile before it completely went away, and only then did Hinata slow to a stop... after slowing herself to a halt, she looked at Sakura with surprise.

Which he's still doing himself right now.

"Wha-?" Naruto breathed, curiously shocked. "Sakura, when did you learn to do the Fireball Jutsu?"

Sakura glanced at him, giving a very usual smile as if this wasn't that big of a deal- she held her hands behind her back, even as Hinata moved down to ground level. "Oh for awhile now, Naruto" she said, in a content tone-of-voice. "Sasuke's not that good with words, so he does it with action instead. One of the things he did, to prove that he'd really changed and that he wanted to love me, was teach me the Fireball Jutsu. Took a little time, and can't say I particularly enjoy the forming process - it's like eating something spicy - but the results are obvious."

"But why?" Hinata asked, taking the words out of his mouth.

For a moment, Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "Because in his clan, no one's considered a full Uchiha until they can master that jutsu" she whispered, glancing up, still content.

Naruto felt a rush go through him, a little speechless at the implications, then he looked at Hinata (who was similarly affected). "Does that... mean what I think it does?" he breathed, blinking.

Eyes shining a little, Hinata nodded in response, leaving him further speechless - then she went over to Sakura, putting her hand on their friend's shoulder. "Congratulations, Sakura." she breathed. "Do you think you'll get married soon?"

Sakura gave a little shrug. "Well, I don't know his exact plans, but if he doesn't after a certain time, I will" was the only answer - clearly though, the situation was more complex than she's saying, for there were a lot of emotions in her tone, not all of them immediately obvious.

Hinata answered to that, but the specifics were lost on him- Naruto could only focus on Sakura's certainty, that they (or just her) had marriage planned as a matter-of-time. It wasn't even like her usual certainty, where she insisted something _she_ believed was true, but in this case apparently had Sasuke's own apparent intentions to back it up. Heh, crazy... but then again, who's he to talk? Both he and Sasuke haven't gotten things for years and had only just recently come around, he to Hinata's affections, and Sasuke for both friendship and Sakura's affections. And now that he registered it, Sakura telling him 'if Sasuke takes too long' was certainly like her... Naruto just hoped Sasuke actually gets around to this, ya know.

After all, if he's seeing things clearly now, he doesn't have forever.

"Anyway, sorry for the surprise" Sakura said.

Naruto made a little face. "You don't look all that sorry" he pointed out, if slightly teasing. "In fact, you probably wanted us to find out this way."

In answer, Sakura smirked a little, arms crossed- beside her, Hinata silently giggled a little even as he sighed.

Yup, definitely planned...

...

 _A little later_

"Hey! Sorry we're late!"

Still practicing, Hinata, Sakura, and his clones only briefly paused, but down on the ground Naruto turned at the call. At the fore of the small group, Kiba waved with a grin, riding Akamaru (of course) and accompanied by Shino and- mmh, what's her name- he thought it was Tamaki. For a moment he was surprised - he'd been expecting Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, since they'd insisted upon helping Hinata today (after finding out about the training) but he hadn't expected anyone else. And from what little he knew about her, Tamaki wasn't a shinobi or a fighter period, unless she's here as a guest/just wanted to watch, or something like that.

"Hey guys" he said easily. "You're only a little late."

"Got held up" Kiba said easily, Akamaru stopping just in front of them while his partner jumped off. "Sorry about that, but better late than never."

Shino looked up at the scene. "Seems Hinata's in full swing" he noted, almost interested. "Flying, pushing around Shadow Clones with gravity- very interesting abilities."

"You can say that again" Kiba fake-groused, but a gleam in his eyes and grinning. "Now our teammate's suddenly on Naruto and Sasuke's level of craziness, or she's getting there. But either way, I'll never forgive myself if we didn't help out at least once. Now let's go, Akamaru!"

With an eager bark, Akamaru (plus Kiba) moved onward and upward- beside him, Shino gave a not-surprised sigh. "Guess we're going in" he said dryly, before walking toward the action, not in any hurry - Naruto was a little sheepish, while after a few seconds he noted Tamaki indeed wasn't planning on joining them.

"You must be Naruto" she said easily, holding out a hand. "I don't think we've formerly met. Tamaki, formerly from Sora-ku."

He shook her hand. "That city belongs to the Uchiha clan, doesn't it?" Naruto asked, hoping he remembered correctly- it'd be embarrassing otherwise, but to his relief, Tamaki nodded. "Heh, well welcome to the Hidden Leaf, Tamaki."

"Good to be here" she noted, glancing at the training going on-

It was kinda hectic to the untrained eye- thanks to the addition of Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, Hinata had lowered herself to a more reasonable height, making jumping up easier. And this way if anyone fell, they'd also be able to recover better and not be so hurt upon impact- not that anyone would let that happen anyway. Even now, Kiba and Akamaru had aimed separate Fang Over Fang's (aimed to only be glancing if Hinata let them hit), but she pushed one of them away and dodged the other... then she narrowly avoided Shino's bugs, a number of which were also keeping him airborne by virtue of sheer numbers. Also airborne via Shino's bugs and not that particularly happy about it, Sakura did her best to attack when the others couldn't... but it appears giving orders to the bugs was more difficult than it looked, or maybe they only listened to Shino.

-Tamaki just hummed, as if she saw such things everyday.

For his part though, that surprised him. "You don't seem surprised by all this" Naruto noted.

"Interested for sure, but not surprised" she said easily, sitting upon a nearby bench, where he slowly did the same thing. "Shinobi have always been able to do crazy things; I was never surprised by anything they could do."

Wow, that's some interesting composure of hers- or is that the right word? Anyway: "I'm surprised to see you here though."

Tamaki smirked a little, watching Kiba and Akamaru for the most part. "Well it wasn't exactly my idea, Naruto" she said, playful. "Dog boy up there had a date for us, but soon as he heard about Hinata's training, he promised his team's help for her on the spot... Shino had to remind him about our date after he calmed down. You can imagine how he reacted."

Sheepish, Naruto nodded; he already saw the freak-out involved.

"So anyway, Kiba pretty much 'begged' me to understand, to go along with things" Tamaki continued, giggling at her own words. "Obviously he's here now, but he owes me a longer date than originally planned afterward."

"A date?" he asked, surprised and only _just now_ registering that part. "Wait, you and Kiba?"

"Yup."

"Did he or you-?"

"Mutual" Tamaki answered, having a little side-grin. "But I nudged him into realizing things."

Liking Kiba's boasts, general wildness, and still able to keep up with him? Naruto smiled, thinking she's probably an interesting challenge for Kiba, though he wondered how she handled his constantly having Akamaru around... but that's probably not his business to ask.

"And by the way, how come you're not part of that craziness?" she asked, gesturing upward.

Naruto chuckled a little. "Earlier, before you all showed up, me and Sakura helped train Hinata" he admitted. "With Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino here now though, clones would probably just get in the way- maybe even be too much this early. So for now, I think it's best to not join in for awhile."

Even as he spoke, said 'craziness' continued onward; Kiba and Shino weren't holding out on Hinata, attacking her as much as they could. "That's right, Hinata! Don't be afraid to push us!" Kiba called, somewhere within his own Tunneling Fang- Hinata just barely got out of his way, even as he landed upon a floating 'thing' of bugs on the opposite side. "Is that all you got?" he asked her, but grinning. "We were Team 8; we can take it!"

Hinata laughed a little, but soon pulled him in via attractive forces - despite this, Akamaru came in and used the attractive force, pulling Kiba to safety via a curving-just-by-her path. Shino's bugs only got within a foot of Hinata, thanks to her also using the repulsive force to keep them at bay, soon forcing them to disperse away... that bunch of them anyway, even as she had to avoid another Fireball Jutsu from Sakura, hovering below.

"Kiba may be loud about it, but he has the right idea" Shino said, floating just opposite her now via his bugs; he took up a ready stance. "Show me you haven't dulled, Hinata."

"You got it" she assured.

"But while we're at it, what's with Sakura using Fire Style, specifically _that_ jutsu?"

"Uh, well that's apparently Sasuke's doing..."

Shino's only answer was a furrowed brow, as if annoyed yet not entirely surprised. "I see" was his only reply, before he went in; Hinata had to dodge two strikes, then threw off another, while simultaneously trying to keep his bugs at bay. Just then though, the moment she struck back at Shino (who just moved backward), he seemed to drop below in an instant- with Kiba using Tunneling Fang directly in her face.

That just _barely_ missed her, she managing to get to the side as Kiba undid his spinning-

-but his leg hooked onto her arm, momentum pulling her along.

"Woah!"

Just then, she was surrounded by a cloud of bugs- she was forced to use Almighty Push again, and sorta by accident, did so in a circular bubble. Letting out a breath, she just smiled though; as per usual, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were doing their best to push her - in fact, Akamaru would've attacked her in an instant if she'd managed to move away from Shino's bugs (instead of what she just did).

Right now he and her teammates are just waiting for this 'shield' to go down, but ready all the same.

/

 _Later_

Just as she thought; her gravitational powers were strong, as even this little-chakra version she's using in training - on Naruto's Shadow Clones, Sakura, Shino + his bugs, Kiba and Akamaru - was enough to potentially punch through walls. The others could take the hits, including Shino's bugs because he'd coated them in chakra, but she was quickly feeling she'd hit the ceiling of how far she could test it...

In the village anyway.

 _"This is still all so fast"_ Hinata thought, remembering the numerous deft dodges/pushing/pulling at the others, even as they tried to pressure her rather than actually hurt her. _"I'm getting a handle on things, but this kind of training should have it mastered in only a few days... when it shouldn't usually. But I still don't have any ideas for new elemental jutsu, because I didn't expect to improve this fast, so I can't exactly test those either."_

"Hinata?" Naruto wondered beside her, slowing in their walk. "Something wrong?"

After a moment, she nodded her head. "Yes" she breathed, half-turning. "Just that, I feel like I'm barely scratching the surface in power or flexibility."

Silent for a few moments, he slowly rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I got the same feeling, or my clones did" Naruto admitted, but staying closer to her. "You did great, but you looked like you were holding back a lot."

"I was" Hinata whispered, leaning against his side- he held her close. "What I pushed the others with was only a small fraction of the Tenseigan's power. I'm still not exactly done with training like we did today, but I think I'm starting to approach the limit of what I can train. At least here in the village, unless I want to start causing excessive property damage."

"Well it's not over yet, ya know" he assured, rubbing her side. "Once you have some new jutsu ideas, whatever they are, you can still practice those here without much trouble."

"Maybe. But those might take some time, and I can't practice the higher levels until Sasuke makes his portal."

"Mmh, well maybe once you've mastered the gravitational forces-"

"Naruto, Hinata."

Surprised, they pulled apart and turned around; Sasuke was walking toward them. "I've succeeded" he stated without preamble.

Hinata blinked, surprised. "Wait, you don't mean-"

"I do; I've made a dormant version as you suggested, Hinata" Sasuke continued, arms lightly crossed. "Would you rather see it now, or wait?"

Naruto looked at her, asking a silent question- Hinata thought quickly, knowing they'd planned to turn in, even though neither of them were that exhausted by training (though she was mentally 'worse' in that area). "How far away is this dormant version?" she asked, and when Sasuke answered near the village gate, looked at Naruto again, who nodded at her. "Then please, Sasuke, take us to it."

In their small excitement, the trip seemed to take a little longer than normal, but that's just the perception.

"Here" Sasuke stated, once they'd gone just outside the gates- on the outside wall, barely visible until it was pointed out, was an Uchiha clan mark etched in. "This is the central point, and will only activate under very specific circumstances. In order for it to do so, either myself or Naruto will need to use our Six Paths chakra. Whichever of us does so will suffer the chakra requirement needed to open the portal."

Naruto nodded, even as she took in a breath; this is where it started - maybe not training, not today anyway, but her introduction to this new dimension/training ground.

Sasuke reached forward-

-as soon as he touched the etched symbol, the purple-black portal materialized from nowhere, hanging there for awhile.

"On it's own, it'll last about two minutes" Sasuke outlined, shrugging. "On the other side, there'll be a similar mark in the ground. It's the doorway back, with the same principles applying to getting back through to the Hidden Leaf."

"That's really amazing" Hinata said, sincere- squeezing Naruto's hand, she felt slightly nervous but determined all the same.

Sasuke just shrugged, saying 'don't ask for a repeat' before he jumped in- Naruto and she shared a look but nodded, and then jumped in together-

-the resulting travel was dark only for a split-second, and sooner than she'd expected, they landed on solid ground again... after a few seconds, she let out a breath as things sunk in.

This dimension seemed to stretch past the horizon, the three of them standing upon the crest of a reddish hill, which overlooked the appropriately-mountainous terrain. Above them, the sky was this almost-sickly yellow-green, with darker sections representing what might be clouds or something similar. Yet even as she looked around, Naruto and Sasuke weren't wondering at all, expressions more inward as they remembered the battle against Kaguya. She noticed, but then far, _far_ in the distance, she spotted something hovering in the air, almost perfectly spherical... a small rush went through her system, thinking there's only one thing it could be...

 _"Six Paths - Planetary Devastation!"_

That's what she imagined they'd said, when they sealed Kaguya and Black Zetsu - it gave her some pause, thinking of the power that formed that seal. A similar power which she could also command, given full mastery of the Tenseigan and it's chakra mode reserves... but regardless of pause, she's committed to exploring this power and using it when necessary to defend the world's peace.

Slowly, Hinata turned around- Sasuke's carved mark-in-the-ground was present as he said it'd be, she noted. "So this is the core dimension?" she asked, a little fainter.

"Yeah, it is" Naruto breathed beside her - he'd seen where she looked, and slowly rubbed her shoulder. "The others are considerably more messed-up."

"Like how?"

Sasuke answered that. "The second dimension is full of lava, including volcanoes" he said, looking around this dimension with familiarity. "The third is an icy wasteland; the fourth is desert-like, and appropriately hot to boot; the fifth seems to mostly be a sea of acid; and the sixth is more bizarre, but has extremely dense gravity, enough to bring anyone to their knees. There might be others, and possibly even more twisted than those."

Hinata made a sound. "So this is the most normal one" she replied, relieved at least one of them would allow 'free rein' in training- it could definitely work.

...

Had to admit, he wasn't thrilled to be back here... he didn't envy Sasuke trekking through this dimension and the others, looking for clues on why Kaguya needed the White Zetsu army. Naruto _definitely_ didn't envy that mission, even as he brought himself to Hinata's statement that this dimension is the most normal one...

"All we need now is an idea of when to practice" he suggested, with a little smile. "Or if we wait a little longer."

Hinata nodded, returning the smile. "Of course."

"Whether you choose tomorrow or later, you'll do it without me at first" Sasuke added, probably intentionally- Naruto was a little irritated, but Sasuke was inscrutable as well. "I have a mission to attend to soon, and I'll be gone a few weeks. So for now it'll just be the two of you training here."

"Great timing" he said, sighing. "First you make up the grounded version of the jutsu, and then you have to leave."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect from me? It's our Hokage's orders."

"Yeah, but even still."

A few seconds passed, then the moment cracked; Sasuke closed both eyes, lowering his head a bit, even having a small completely-amused smile. Naruto himself simply grinned a little, liking how he'd played that up and glancing at Hinata, who was silently giggling to herself... it wasn't too often that Sasuke smiled, so they intended to enjoy it.

 _"How odd you are, Naruto, enjoying something so trivial."_

 _"Hey give me a break, Kurama; he rarely smiles at all, so it's a big deal."_

 _"...if you say so."_

"Anyway, we should get back" Sasuke eventually replied, his voice slightly lighter, as the only sign that he's affected. "Naruto, your turn."

Heh, right- Naruto glanced back at the faraway 'moon' again (his body briefly flashed back), then bent down toward the ground mark. As soon as his hand touched it and used his Six Paths chakra, Sasuke's portal jutsu instantly materialized for quite a hefty cost. Again he didn't envy Sasuke, as apparently this jutsu and a few of his more advanced Rinnegan ones cost a bunch of chakra- if he were in Sasuke's place, he'd probably carry around more food pills. Speaking of which, that isn't really a bad idea or anything in case they start to get low during training here... but one thing at a time, as they still had to get back _now_.

"When you get back, what about adding the Tenseigan's energy to the requirements later?" Hinata asked, just before Sasuke got inside.

He thought it over for two seconds. "We'll see" he merely said, before inside he went- Naruto looked at Hinata, silently saying that's typical. She wasn't that surprised though, taking his hand, both of them jumping back into the portal themselves... and just like that came back to Earth in no time, just outside the Hidden Leaf's gate.

"We should probably get back" Hinata suggested, taking his hand (Sasuke had already seemed to disappear). "Tomorrow will be a day off for you, so we can be together, and I'll have time to think."

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Sounds good to me" he agreed, squeezing her hand back; they stayed that way as they walked together.

...

 _That night_

Somewhere between their going to bed and true sleep, Hinata unconsciously thought about the jutsu angle... her thoughts seemed to flicker between conscious, unconscious, and perhaps more lucid dreams, yet she remained unaware of little else...

 _By-and-large, her jutsu utilized chakra for specific purposes, without any real need for elemental affinity - having the Tenseigan would strengthen her Gentle Fist style, yet it's base effects didn't exactly need an upgrade. Or rather, she didn't think so- yet if she were to get any upgrades for her Gentle Fist style, for whatever reason, it might possibly be to attack multiple chakra points, spreading outward from the single one she does directly hit._

 _Naruto would be best for that; Kurama's chakra is well-known for overpowering blocked points, like he did so long ago against Neji... she wished she'd been well enough to see it, and how he'd started her cousin's change..._

 _Anyway, as for the natures at her command, she should at least have one or two jutsu for each, even if just as counters. Yin-Yang Style, she knew could be used the same way as the Healing Jutsu, except on a much bigger scale- for practice she'd have to try it on numerous plants, which it similarly affected. The five nature styles... hmm, perhaps she should try for two variants; a few for her base form, and a few full-power versions used only in the Tenseigan's chakra mode. That should cover her bases at least, but overall she's content with the Gentle Fist style - she didn't need to fully go the way of powerful techniques - b_ _ut for now, she has Fire/Wind/Lightning/Earth/Water Styles to think of..._

 _The first thing that came to mind though, was more along the lines of the 'powerful techniques' angle:_

 _"Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion!"_

 _The memory of Toneri's typhoon was still vivid in her mind, as was it's power, but it wasn't a bad model for the Tenseigan's power._

* * *

 **Things are moving along nicely, but as per training it still takes awhile, even with the Tenseigan's learning curve hehe. Of course the rest of Team 8 had to help out Hinata, even if they can only so on her basic-level stuff... but hey, what can you do?  
**

 **And Sakura knowing the Fireball Jutsu, much like Hinata getting the Tenseigan, is something I really wanted to see happen XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Several weeks later_

"That's it, Hinata" Naruto assured, watching as she tried to grow a seedling. "See the shape you want it to take, then just keep it contained in that image."

Hinata smiled a little, even as she kept her attention on what she's doing, both hands in front of her. Visibly things didn't look that special, but her eyes were that of the Tenseigan, and he knew the invisible energy of Yin-Yang Style was working even now. Still, he glanced across the field, seeing the other trees she'd grown... none of them looked perfect or big or anything, but she's definitely making progress. And one way or the other, it'd probably save the village from cutting down more trees for paper and such, so that's a bonus hehe. Next time though, he knew she'd be working with Sakura and Ino at the hospital, seeing what they can do to have her re-grow more extreme injuries-

"Well, I'm getting there" she whispered, bringing himself back; her current attempt was looking a bunch better. "I guess even the Tenseigan needs a little time for this."

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled a little, rubbing his head, even as they adjusted to the next one in the row. "You'll still get it very quickly."

She nodded a little. "But until then, tell me something" Hinata said, curious. "Tell me about how you learned about nature energy."

Hmm? He blinked, a little thrown until he remembered from before, Hinata mentioning she'd talked with Sasuke about Truth-Seeking Balls (among other things). Remembering how he wielded his own during the War, and those wielded by Obito/Madara, Naruto thought Sasuke probably mentioned how nature energy was the only consistent counter to them... or something similar.

"Well" he breathed, feeling mixed emotions rise, even though it'd been awhile for the bad ones. "It started when I learned Pervy Sage was killed by Nagato... I didn't take it very well. But even still, I took up Grandpa Sage's- that is, uh, Fukasaku's - offer to learn Sage Mode, and so I was reverse-summoned to Mt. Myoboku."

Hinata just listened, breathing steadily - even focused on her 'job' though, she leaned against his side from where she sat, and he welcomed it.

"Then after complicated explanations, I was learning about nature energy itself" Naruto continued, thankful for her support. "It wasn't easy, even with Shadow Clones, but somehow I managed things. It was dangerous though; if you take in too much you start transforming into a frog, and then once past a certain point, it's irreversible. Even the perverted old sage couldn't fully do it, and even though I got it kinda fast it still took awhile... and I can remember the beatings _too well_."

That jolted her. "What?" Hinata breathed, confused and worried, abandoning her current attempt entirely.

"It's not what you think" he said quickly. "Grandpa Sage had this special staff that knocked nature energy out of me, to keep me from taking in too much and turning into a frog. That's all, ya know."

Even despite what he said, or perhaps _because_ of it, Hinata still ran her fingers over his scalp... for quite a few seconds too. "I know you said it was hard, but I didn't know it entailed things like that" she whispered, still worried.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, but in the good way. "Well, I also said it was dangerous" he admitted, a little sheepish. "And besides, getting hit on occasion is much better than turning into a frog, if not really good by itself."

"What else did you have to do?"

"Well, be completely still on this platform, on top of a pinprick stone point" he admitted, still sheepish, but still not protesting her little treatment of his scalp. "A long fall if you couldn't be still, but thankfully Grandpa Sage would catch me with his tongue every time. Then further training on attack stuff, after getting the hang of actually drawing in nature energy and keeping it balanced."

Hinata appeared a little more assured, still sitting next to him. "And with Shadow Clones, it took you only days to learn everything?" she asked, more gentle.

Nodding, Naruto returned the little smile. "Yeah. Grandpa Sage said I got it much faster than Pervy Sage ever did" he whispered. "I'm guessing it took him weeks, or even months, but I had Shadow Clones to help me."

"Mmh." Hinata slowly glanced up. "Probably would take me as long as Jiraiya did, if I were to learn."

"I don't know about it taking long, Hinata" he said, a little confident. "That chakra mode that you might get soon, could work the same as my Kurama Mode; it allows me to draw in nature energy much faster. That would really help you after a tune, and your Byakugan could monitor your own chakra, so that you see the exact balance long before you feel it. It might not be that long at all."

She didn't say anything for a bit, before shaking her head, but it didn't seem to be dismissive. "It might be worth it, Naruto, or it might not" she admitted. "Unlike my Tenseigan training, I'd have to be away from the Leaf village, from our home, possibly even from you just to train... for months at worst, though maybe the Tenseigan would speed that up. This isn't just something I can easily integrate into our life here, or at home. If I were to train to use nature energy, to use Sage Mode, we'd both have to make a choice."

"Both of us?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"You'd want to be with me the entire time, right?" Hinata asked, to which he nodded. "Well, unless another frog remained here to reverse-summon you every time, you'd stay with me on Mt. Myoboku... which would cut into your Hokage training, and my Tenseigan training as well."

...oh yeah, that's right.

"I see what you mean about making a choice" he said, getting it now - if they choose to, they'd have to put themselves on hold while this happened, which wasn't exactly a simple decision. "Any thoughts yet, Hinata?"

She nodded a little, working his hands. "Well, I don't deny that learning might make me stronger" Hinata said, moving her shoulder against his. "But, I'm not exactly excited to be away from our home for weeks, or even months, just so I can get stronger. The Tenseigan is one thing, as I can train here in the Leaf, and with easy access to Kaguya's core dimensions through Sasuke's jutsu... it's fairly easy to adjust that way, but not for learning how to use nature energy."

"So is that a no?"

"For right now, yes" she admitted. "Besides, I think the Tenseigan's strong enough already from what I've observed. Toneri used it to go toe-to-toe with you Naruto, powered that giant Golem of his, and kept the Moon moving all at the same time... the Tenseigan enhanced by Sage Mode would probably just be overkill."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head, tending to agree now that she's put it like that- nor could he blame her for thinking such.

"Well if you ever change your mind, I could arrange things, Hinata" he assured. "Just in case, ya know."

Hinata nodded graciously. "Thus far, I don't think I will" she whispered, before tilting her head. "Unless you think you could train me yourself, here in the Leaf?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto breathed, extra sheepish now.

 _Could_ he? I mean he knew the basics, like that sitting still is the only way to draw in nature energy, the various ways to train it, Frog Kumite... though that might not be enough to be qualified. And another potential problem, particularly the big one if she ever did change her mind, was that without Grandpa Sage's staff he had no way to correct things, if she took in too much nature energy. Moreover, even if he did have the staff - _if_ somehow he could persuade the old frog to lend it to him, assuming it was allowed off Mt. Myoboku (probably wasn't) - he knew he'd absolutely _hate_ having to hit Hinata, when she needed the excess nature energy purged. That's just wrong- and he wasn't any exception, even when it was necessary to learn, but already he could see just flat-out refusing to do such.

Even if Grandpa Sage came here himself to train her, he wouldn't be able to watch that happening; he hated seeing her in pain.

...

 _Training Grounds_

 _Several hours later_

Hinata made a sound, currently on break for herself - even the 'base' jutsu took it out of her after prolonged use, though she can't call them mastered yet. Still, if she didn't get experience now, then she could be left vulnerable during combat...

"You know you're doing great, Hinata" Sakura assured beside her. "Many ninja would do a lot to learn jutsu this fast."

She smiled a bit, looking up at the sky. "I'm glad it's going this well, but I know my Tenseigan's the cause" Hinata admitted, brushing her fingers over her eyebrows, just above her eyes. "Because of it, I seem to quickly get things that I shouldn't normally- I'm not used to that."

Sakura friendly-bumped her shoulder. "You will" she said, confident. "But tell me; is the Tenseigan still 'settling' with you?"

"Mmh. Yes, but the full-body sensation is getting weaker every day, and I can barely feel it anymore... I think that means I'm close, Sakura."

"Let's hope so; from what the scroll indicated, that'll mean you can no longer lose it" Sakura continued. "And once that happens, you'll actually be able to use more chakra, rather than staying above sixty percent as you've been doing."

Yes, of course- that had (apparently) slowed her rate of learning, which she still found hard to believe, but soon it'd go away. And once it did she could finally start to reach deeper inside, finding out how to do that chakra mode, as well as possibly finding what advanced abilities the Tenseigan might have to offer... or so she assumed; the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan did the same thing, basically.

"Come on" Hinata said, standing up; she still had some chakra she could use. "One more smaller burst."

"Right."

Even as they walked forward again, Temari and Karui on the other side noticed this, standing up instantly. Hinata looked at Sakura, who nodded and joined them opposite her - as per training, they were to handle her attacks/defenses almost like real opponents; Sakura as close-range, Karui as medium-range, and Temari as long-range, or that was the basic arrangement.

It never usually stuck to it in the heat of battle.

"Whenever you're ready" Temari called, smirking a little, hand on her Giant Folding Fan; Karui surpassed that with undiminished excitement, her love of battle well-known; Sakura just took up a ready stance.

Right... the first blow is her's again...

Hinata quickly reviewed the technique, which Kakashi-sensei himself had shown her how to do, as a claimed one-time interest in helping her use elemental jutsu. The hands signs, kneading her chakra in her stomach, and then simply launching it... she opened her eyes, doing all this as a start.

 _"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"_

She shot high-pressure water from her mouth, right at the three of them- Karui moved first and an Earth Style Barrier formed. The earth itself absorbed her water, hardening it as expected, and only after she stopped did it drop - Temari moved from around it first, fan open and swinging with full force, forming her Wind Scythe Jutsu. Hinata didn't move, and the moment the wind hit her body, it started steaming... Sakura had been about to follow behind Temari's attack, but paused at this unusual sight. As the steam intensified, the truth became obvious; the wind had actually impacted a fiery clone of herself, whose flames turned from red-orange to more of an orange-yellow as it heated up from the wind, effectively absorbing it.

Hinata stepped out from behind her work, glad she'd been able to do it on the spot like that.

Across from her, Temari rested her Giant Folding Fan for a bit. "Not bad at all" she said, smirking. "Of course if I'd been anywhere full power, it probably would've dispersed your clone there."

"Of course" Hinata agreed; they were all basically low-power here, in accordance with training. "Still, I think another should do."

 _Poof_

Another copy of herself appeared, obviously a regular one rather than a Shadow one, because certain details were off and this clone seemed to be constantly be in a rising wind current.

Sakura just smiled. "Still, imagine all of us at full power" she said, getting back at the ready, as did Temari-

-Karui also stepped forward, her Earth Style Barrier having crumbled to dust. "Much as I'd like that, we're not" she stated, glancing at her fellow women. "And if it's all the same to you two, I've got the Fire Style clone."

They nodded-

-alright then.

Just as Hinata got ready, Sakura/Temari/Karui ran forward with all speed; carefully lifted up with attractive/repulsive forces, her Fire Style clone and other one went forward. Temari and Karui moved away from Sakura, pursuing their own clones even as the real Hinata set to square off against Sakura. On Karui's end, she unsheathed her sword, dodged a fiery strike from her clone, another, then swung the sword with all speed. Her clone just barely dodged underneath this, lightning forming around one arm as she brought it up (formed from her real self)... they meet with a nonexistent CLANG.

Karui 'strained' her lightning-embued sword against her clone's arm, smirking. "All this at the same time" she approved, just loud enough that the real one would hear her. "Well done, Hinata. If you ever wanna go full out another time, I'd be game."

Then Karui shoved the fiery clone back with sheer strength, hard enough that instinctively her clone floated upward, somewhat out of reach. Unfazed, Karui freed one hand from her sword, holding her fore and middle fingers together... until lightning began gathering there; her jutsu would later be recognized as a straight-out lightning bolt, if still slower than the real thing.

Meanwhile, Temari blocked and counterattacked with Hinata's other clone - it almost managed to get under her guard, a finger coming an inch close. However, even that caused a small rip on her sleeve, which didn't go unnoticed; it's as she thought, this clone was a Wind Style one and thus dangerous... or it would be normally, considering this one's intentionally low-powered and this is training.

"I'm with Karui, Hinata; I wouldn't mind facing you for real" she stated, throwing another Wind Scythe Jutsu at her - the clone struggled, feet dragging in the dirt, a lot of which was caught up in the mostly-hidden current that made up the clone. "Especially once you're truly gotten the hang of your new eyes."

Even still, the Wind Style clone came at her again, literally from the air - Temari smirked, then retracted her Giant Folding Fan back to it's 'closed' form. With it, she blocked a Earth-Style-enhanced punch - the clang could be heard throughout the area - then swung it with all speed-

-tearing off the clone's arm.

It reformed after the shock, due to being made of wind, but she merely smirked- despite being low power basic clones, they could actually take one or two hits.

Back to the real Hinata, she reflected that even in training, Temari and Karui certainly didn't hold back... or maybe that's because they knew they're fighting clones, and thus they could do such things. Keeping the clones together when even the slightest touch threatened to set them off was a little more difficult than she'd imagined, particularly with her nature additions, and wished she could do the Shadow Clone technique... but the thought left her head when she just managed to redirect Sakura's punch. Sakura immediately reoriented herself and tried to kick at her, several times, before she caught her own punch- Sakura didn't strain, as her Chakra-Enhanced-Strength could easily handle her Earth-style 'armor', when otherwise that'd of hurt. Sakura gave her a good smile, before shoving her backward halfway across the field (getting more flashes into Temari and Karui's battles) - by instinct, she sent a Wind Style 'bullet' of air toward Sakura, not too dissimilar to Vacuum Palm.

Sakura made it difficult for her, for next up she used the Fireball Jutsu, which absorbed her wind and made it stronger-

-she only just barely shot it down with another Water Bullet Jutsu, which took considerably more chakra than the first time.

"Stop!" Hinata called.

It took a few seconds for this to fully register, but they managed; Temari and Karui stopped what they'd been doing, while the clones dissipated entirely. Sakura hadn't been about to do anything yet, so she adjusted faster, quickly coming over to her - "You've hit sixty percent in chakra levels, Hinata?"

"Mmh, actually fifty-nine but yeah - all those bursts of change-in-chakra-forms took a little effort, especially against all of you."

A few seconds later, Temari and Karui were beside them. "A shame" Temari stated, teasing as she hooked her Giant Folding Fan to her back. "But all things have to end sometime."

"Yeah, guess I can't complain" Karui admitted, eyes closed and arms crossed- even a little smirk. "We did what, four sessions total today?"

"Five, Karui" Hinata supplied, having distinctly remembered. "I'm just sorry this last one was considerably shorter."

Sakura gently clapped her shoulder. "Well once Naruto's here, you can definitely say we helped you a lot with the elemental jutsu" she said easily, even as she took out a standard food pill, to help refresh her chakra levels. "But he'll have to do all the work with Yin-Yang Style, the next time anyway."

"Good thing he's not lazy" Temari supplied-

-which 'provoked' a laugh and/or giggle from them all.

/

 _Later_

 _Home_

"Oh man" Naruto breathed, glancing up - beside him, Hinata worked with a steady click-click. "Hinata, you're making a lot of progress so fast; I just wish I'd been there earlier today, including at the hospital. Still, I heard you made a bunch of clones during practice" he continued, smiling. "What was that about?"

Hinata giggled a little, glancing at him. "What, can't you tell?" she whispered gently.

"Yeah I can, ya know."

"Good."

A few moments passed in comfortable silence, Hinata leaning her side against his- Naruto kept smiling.

"Still, I'm a little curious" she whispered, to his tilted head. "What I've seen of the gravitational abilities thus far, specifically the ones that use a bunch of chakra, is that they have a cool-down. Is that- is that similar to what Nagato used?"

He slowly looked over, feeling a lot at the mention of Nagato- good, bad, but mostly the former. "You know, I had the same thought a bunch of times" he admitted, a little fainter. "They really do seem similar that way."

"What did he call them?"

It took a moment of thought. "Um... 'Almighty Push' and 'Universal Pull'" Naruto whispered, before tilting his head again. "Why, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled a little, putting down her work and half-turning toward him. "Because... well the Tenseigan's version might be called by a different name, but I'd like-" she started, taking in a breath then. "I'd like to call them the same, Naruto, as tribute to Nagato."

For a second he gasped, caught up in the rush of feelings- but after that he kissed her, just wanting to express everything he felt. Hinata didn't mind at all, pulling him a bit closer in the kiss, fingers caressing his cheeks for awhile... it only lasted five seconds, but they just looked at each other, all smiles...

Wait-

-they jolted, as standing outside the sliding door was Toneri's puppet.

Gah, geez don't scare them like that! Still kinda in that instinctive mood, Naruto got up and went over to the sliding door, opening it - "What's with you and interrupting moments, Toneri?" he groused, just a bit. "You really need better timing."

"Oh, I am disturbing you?" he asked, seemingly sincere. "Should I return later?"

"..."

Hinata came up beside him, touching his arm. "No no, it's fine, Toneri" she breathed, gracious (certainly more than he could be right now). "Please come in" she continued, inviting him inside - Naruto slowly sighed, stepping aside so that he could do that, and not long afterward Toneri was sitting in a chair while they returned to the couch.

"It seems you are making great progress with the Tenseigan, Hinata" Toneri said, getting right to the point. "Even with your self-limit of how much chakra you expend - which is quite pragmatic - you are learning fast."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you" she whispered, "I believe it's because the Tenseigan, much like the Six Paths power Naruto and Sasuke received from Hagoromo, it allows me an advanced understanding of sorts. Isn't that right?"

A small lip curve. "Yes, quite" he stated, "Even during training today, you fought three-on-one with various clones, though it looked more like three-on-three. Managing them in addition to the various jutsu you cast is quite the skill you've gained.

"Yeah, and how's that?" Naruto asked, mouth twitching. "You've been watching all her training?"

Hinata looked at him in that moment - probably hearing his implied question about how much he's actually watching her - and squeezed his hand reassuringly, which he returned by instinct...

...meanwhile, Toneri seemed to get his implied question. "Just her training, and only when her Tenseigan is active" he said, a little quick. "I can assure you both, my interest is purely curious. In fact, I am here today to give you some advice regarding the advanced abilities of the Tenseigan."

She leaned forward, interested. "Please, tell us."

"Yeah" Naruto breathed, despite himself- he's just worried about Hinata, but he wanted to hear this too.

"Then may I ask, have you read the scroll's runes with your Tenseigan, Hinata?"

"Umm..."

That made him jolt a bit; he remembered something, about how sometimes certain things needed certain eyes to decipher them - he didn't get how that worked exactly but apparently that's how it is, and they should've thought to try in Hinata's case.

Toneri hummed. "Apparently not" he stated, "No matter though, as I will state them anyway since I am here."

"Thank you" Hinata whispered, grateful.

He slowly raised his eyes to the ceiling, a few moments passing. "First, unlike the Byakugan, Sharingan - normal and Mangekyo - or Rinnegan, there have not been too many users of the Tenseigan, even among the Otsutsuki clan" Toneri continued. "Therefore, it is still not completely certain what is common, and what is unique."

Naruto felt himself make a small face. "What does that mean?"

A moment where Toneri glanced at him. "It means, Naruto" he said, almost mild, "That what advanced abilities are common to the Tenseigan, and what is unique to the wielder, is still somewhat unknown. To put it another way, let us review the Rinnegan-"

Hinata glanced at him, and Naruto caught this- they'd been talking about Nagato not minutes ago themselves.

"-it can do much itself" he continued. "Use all basic chakra natures, create chakra receivers, use the seven 'Six Paths' techniques, and so forth. Anyone with a Rinnegan can do those, but certain users have found themselves with unique abilities."

"Sasuke's ability to switch himself with any object or person, and his dimensional portal" Hinata whispered. "Along with Madara's 'shadows', and possibly the meteors..."

Naruto made a sound, remembering that guy even now... but forget him; he squeezed Hinata's hand. "Oh yeah, that kind of thing" he whispered, before looking at Toneri. "So you don't know yet about which is which?"

The other guy nodded. "It is more of an incomplete list" Toneri said, looking at Hinata. "For instance, it is known that for the Tenseigan, anyone who wields it can manipulate gravitational forces, all basic chakra natures, Truth-Seeking Balls, it's unique Chakra Mode, as well as some indirect ability to power devices."

"Like that Golem, or the devices that moved the Moon?" Hinata asked, a bit hesitant.

Toneri slowly closed his eyes, expression more lax. "...yes."

"Okay, so then... if those are the common stuff, then I have a question, Toneri" Naruto breathed. "If you could use Almighty Push and Universal Pull like Hinata, whatever you called them by, why didn't you during our battle?"

Seconds passed.

"Arrogance" Toneri finally answered, faint. "There were many things I could've done, but didn't, such as draining your chakra and ending things from the start. Natural chakra, Nine-Tails, Six Paths; it didn't matter unless you had Hamura's chakra."

"I see... then what about the unique stuff? It had to start with Hamura, right?"

"...yes indeed. It was often spoke of in my clan, and in the hidden sections of the scroll that Hamura had a powerful ability he rarely used: a gigantic chakra creature almost like a rabbit, not unlike the Susanoo."

A rabbit- inwardly, Naruto remembered Kaguya's unstable Ten-Tails form, where she'd been fully rabbit-like even as the other Tailed Beasts fought to get out. He guessed he's not surprised by that, given Hamura is her son and everything, just like Hagoromo- it kinda runs in the family.

"Wait, it's unique?" Hinata asked, surprised. "If it's like the Susanoo, I'd have thought it'd be common."

Toneri opened his eyes then, looking a little better as the conversation moved away from past events. "If it is a common ability, no one else who's awakened the Tenseigan has been able to figure out the trick" he said simply, as if it were curious. "As a result, we lean toward it being an ability unique to Hamura... and in either case, I doubt it would suit you, Hinata, based on what I've seen of your fighting style."

"But if she did awaken such a thing, ya know?"

"Then that'd be that" he admitted. "But honestly, Naruto, I doubt it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Unlike the other Visual Jutsu, the Tenseigan requires adjustment to it's user, which is a separate process from awakening" Toneri explained. "As a result, it tends to be less... rigid than the others."

"Like how?" Hinata asked, more intent.

"The others grant all common abilities, and then perhaps one or two unique abilities, but the Tenseigan can potentially grant more thanks to this long period of settling" he continued, nostalgic. "As the Tenseigan adjusts itself to be in-tune with the user, it grants abilities suited to their personality and fighting style. This adjustment does happen with the other Visual Jutsu, but to a more limited degree."

Naruto tilted his head. "The bottom line?"

Toneri hummed again. "There is a degree of randomness involved" he admitted, as if sheepish by his not-getting-it. "The user can have as few as one unique ability, to as many as three, depending upon power and other factors, including how exactly they suit the user's personality and fighting style"

"That's a little crazy; I can still barely imagine having one, but potentially three?" Hinata spoke, glancing down. "And I thought Sage Mode combined with the Tenseigan was overkill."

He felt a little sheepish again, rubbing at her hand- when he noticed Toneri's slight confusion though, he mouthed 'has to do with nature energy', which cleared that up. "Hey, it'll be alright, Hinata" Naruto breathed gently. "You might only have one, but even if you have three, your the most restrained person I know- you'd handle it."

"Mmh."

He almost asked Toneri what his unique abilities were, until he remembered their battle anyway: his powerful abilities were formed from the Truth-Seeking Balls - maybe unique to Toneri, but different from unique Tenseigan special abilities. And because he'd cut things short with that final punch, weakening Toneri enough that the Tenseigan faded away (being only recently formed), Hinata had also taken back Hanabi's eyes...

So yeah, probably shouldn't ask, since he might not know himself.

* * *

 **Potential talk about a hypothetical Sage Mode Tenseigan ('yikes' at that level of power hehe), a little more basic-level training, and then yet another talk about the Tenseigan's abilities - some of which I've obviously made up :P**

 **But now we're at the halfway mark, and with the Tenseigan nearly fully settled, soon to start her more advanced training ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Kaguya's Core Dimension_

Hinata slowly took in/let out a breath - this is it; just recently, her Tenseigan had appeared to complete synch up with her body, as the full-body sensation had disappeared entirely. Moreover, the effort in drawing her Tenseigan out had decreased considerably, now reacting as easily as the Byakugan... and with it she could feel Hamura's chakra flow through her body when...

"This should be interesting" Sasuke noted opposite her.

Naruto shifted a bit on Sasuke's other side. "Yeah, well it'll still start off slow" he said. "You'll do great, Hinata."

She smiled a little. "Thanks, Naruto."

Focusing now, Hinata reached inside... forming the Tenseigan was easy by now, but she slowly probed even deeper throughout her body...

At least a minute passed by.

Where... maybe... perhaps here?

From the center of her Chakra Pathway System, energy suddenly exploded, spreading through her chakra points until it encompassed everything. More than that, a rush went through her body (even that she gasped slightly) and suddenly she was wrapped in something slightly warm, like flickering flames, except it didn't harm her. At the same time, there seemed to be a continuously strong breeze, as her clothes and hair were constantly billowing upward, if not too much about it. Curiously, she felt the same full-body 'sensation' in every cell of her body again, a kind-of tingling, making her wonder if it's indeed what she thinks it is...

Naruto's sound of wonder told her it was - slowly, opening her eyes, Hinata raised her hands. Just as she'd imagined, every inch of her was covered in a cyan-colored chakra shroud, and careful looks downward showed the tomoe markings formed in a circle under her neck, if on the shroud than for real- she jolted, feeling around her forehead.

No horn...

Hinata wondered a bit; maybe it's because despite having Hamura's chakra, she isn't an Otsutsuki? Or maybe because she didn't want it, the chakra mode had managed to adhere to her wishes? She did remember from the War, Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode initially hadn't coated his face, but now it _does_... while at the same time it's markings weren't usually consistent, though the eye and tomoe patterns always were. Maybe something similar had happened... she smiled though, relieved; whatever the reason, she's glad she didn't have _that_ feature, as she'd rather have done without it anyway.

"Yeah" Naruto breathed, still a bit wondering. "That's definitely it; just like Toneri."

Across from him, Sasuke said nothing, but his intentness spoke of much internal interest.

Hinata wondered herself, feeling the energy in her system, the power- mmh, definitely gonna have to be careful. Moreover, she felt a curious sensation in the middle of her back, which she slowly accessed... in her Byakugan vision she literally saw nine purple-black orbs appear from nowhere, floating behind her in a circular fashion; the Truth-Seeking Balls.

Carefully, she tried to put them 'away'... it took her a little but they returned 'into her back', where the sensation from earlier returned.

"Do you still have yours, Naruto?"

He rubbed his head a little, sheepish. "Well, I think so" Naruto admitted. "I mean, I haven't used them since the War, because I didn't want to risk losing them. After all, if they're destroyed they apparently can't be replaced."

That's just what she thought as well; Hinata nodded, thinking even more that she had to train herself without them first. Later she could train with them and what they're capable of, but already she saw it being similar to controlling herself plus many rocks, as she'd done before.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke-

-Naruto sighed a little, before raising a hand... forming the Rasengan, except she could easily see it's just the 'two-steps' version again, not the full power one. Sasuke clearly noted this himself, smirking, but his right eye formed the Sharingan and observed it for a bit- gauging Naruto's chakra level, and then precisely imitating it for his Chidori.

Hinata prepared herself too; from what she'd heard, Naruto's Sage of Six Paths Mode had allowed him to take a (serious) Chidori unharmed. And since this chakra mode could go toe-to-toe with that one, she probably has similar physical enhancements - this would just be the test phase, using weakened versions.

Several seconds passed, then Naruto and Sasuke came at her, deliberately slow compared to what they're truly capable of... prepared, she held out both hands-

-they collided, the whir and lightning-crackle quite audible.

She made a sound; she could _barely_ feel the impact, and the attacks were straining against her chakra cloak, clearly losing. Even with the severely-weakened versions being forced against her, the idea of such power was hard to grasp... even despite evidence otherwise.

"As expected, she makes our attacks look like pushovers" Sasuke mused.

"Yeah well, we planned that much" Naruto retorted, but good-natured. "The next test will be about the same too."

Even as Hinata wondered, the two of them let their attacks fade away - sound effects included - and jumped back a distance. "What's the next one?" she called over.

In response, Naruto just raised a hand in her direction... tellingly, his whisker marks sharpened and his eye color changed from blue to red.

 _"The weakest one I can create"_ Kurama spoke through Naruto, including a little grin - as he spoke, the arm glowed yellow. _"Should take all it's effort to destroy a house, but nothing more."_

Oh boy- something told her such a small one would be child's play, but the thought of facing a Tailed Beast Bomb still gave her an instinctive reaction. Nonetheless, Hinata prepared herself like normal, knowing it probably had to happen sooner or later... still, she's certain it'd take her awhile to get used to this level of power...

"Go ahead."

In response, Naruto's chakra-coated arm discharged the eight-to-two ratio of positive and negative chakra - together they condensed in front of his hand, literally half-palm-size, but the distinctive look of a Tailed Beast Bomb. After several seconds, Kurama drew back the arm and threw it straight at her... thanks to her eyes, Hinata saw it's every moment as if in slow-motion, quickly determining how to best block...

She did just that-

 _Boom_

-the explosion engulfed her of course, forming a wave of destruction that washed over the sides, though they didn't go far. Seconds afterward, Naruto - back to normal - made a sound, quickly looking to see if she's alright, while Sasuke didn't appear to have such doubts... and he was proven true when, standing in the middle of a house-sized crater, she was unharmed.

Hinata again felt amazed... true she'd felt that attack, but the effort used to block it was still very low; it hadn't remotely threatened the shroud. Granted it was intentionally-weak like the other attacks, but still...

...

Naruto still felt a little miffed; sure he agreed it'd been a good test, and that of course it'd be weak overall, but Kurama just _had_ to test things with a mini-Tailed Beast Bomb...

 _"Your wife needed a better indicator of her new power, Naruto."_

 _"Yeah yeah, I get that Kurama, but if you'd even tried to fire a usual Tailed Beast Bomb-"_

 _"Hmph, don't be insulting."_

But anyway, that'd been about a minute ago, as right now he and Sasuke were busy testing Hinata yet again- or more accurately she's testing herself against them. Naruto ducked underneath a looping blow, then Hinata changed direction and tried to 'stab' Sasuke several times, who dodged easily with his Sharingan... all the while, Hinata kept working her way through speed...

She gradually got faster and faster as the minutes passed- at one-and-a-half times her normal speed, Sasuke started to throw counterattacks as did he. Naruto occasionally added a chakra arm to throw her off, but Hinata saw this coming easily- not just in sight but reaction speed; Kurama suspected the Tenseigan was enhancing her Byakugan's ability to react beyond normal. Throughout double and even triple-speed, Hinata never hit them too hard when they allowed her to, but she could still withstand both him and Sasuke, though so far without attacking in return. He was just thinking it'd be easier if she could use chakra arms, but even with this mode she wasn't a jinchuriki and thus probably couldn't-

-when suddenly, just as Hinata pushed a hand at Sasuke (who dodged this), the latter jolted at something.

The three of them froze a bit, surprised.

"What happened?"

Sasuke looked at his right arm, brow furrowed for a few seconds before he looked at Hinata. "I think you did something" he said, eyebrow raised. "I can't send chakra past my elbow, at least not without force."

She was as confused as he; how'd that happen? "But... I didn't even touch you, or attack you" Hinata protested a little, looking at Sasuke's arm, seeing things the two of them couldn't. "And yet somehow you have little bits of my chakra in three of your chakra points, having closed them off."

Naruto was really surprised. "How-?" he started to ask before gasping, remembering to before. "Wait, maybe- maybe this is what Toneri was talking about recently? About a unique advanced ability?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, while Hinata quickly grasped his meaning. "Yes, maybe" she breathed, still a bit wondering herself. "I think... when I was attacking you before, Sasuke, just before things happened I was focused upon those three chakra points. I unconsciously felt if this was for real, I'd attack there first."

He considered that, before making a motion with his arm - probably forcing open his blocked chakra points. "Let's try it again."

"Yes."

This time Naruto found himself chosen as the target, though prepared- thank to his Kurama's chakra, he had some resistance against blocked points. After a moment she came at him, and he responded throughout the blows... all throughout, Kurama kept a close watch on his chakra points...

But nothing happened - Hinata paused in mid-motion after a bit, glancing at Sasuke, who shook his head once.

"Mmh... okay, this time my head was blank" she whispered to herself. "I was focusing, but I didn't consciously or unconsciously think anything specific."

Naruto thought she must be figuring it out, the nuances and stuff- so when she resumed the attack he was prepared for- gah! Suddenly he couldn't focus chakra past his left hand, but Hinata still hadn't touched him... yet somehow her chakra had entered his body, blocking the chakra points...

"It seems to respond to my thoughts" Hinata breathed, once they'd stopped again. "Sasuke?"

He stepped forward, Sharingan distinctly visible. "I can't see his chakra points, but I saw the rest of it" he said carefully. "Somehow when you focused on Naruto's hand, your body expelled a small stream of chakra, which entered his body with some difficulty."

"Wow" Naruto breathed with a chuckle; that sounds really cool - Kurama inwardly rolled his eyes, forcing open his own chakra points. "Hinata, looks like you got a really good ability from the Tenseigan, ya know."

She smiled in response, nodding, though she soon focused on Sasuke. "You said 'with difficulty'" she ventured. "However, when it happened to you it did so with no resistance. Could Naruto's Kurama Mode have opposed it's entry?"

"Probably; it's made of charka after all"

"Mmh" Hinata considered to herself. "So if an opponent is already channeling chakra, my own chakra's entry will become considerably difficult - the stronger, the more difficult it'll be in addition. If possible, I have to carefully use this ability on areas that are free... and try to keep control of my thoughts, so that even when I focus this doesn't happen unless I want it to."

Naruto soon tilted his head. "Does it have a range though?" he wondered, curious.

"It must" she breathed, curious. "Still, if I can't hit my opponent up close or with my Vacuum Palm, this could still allow me to hit an opponent's chakra points."

Sasuke scoffed in the amused way. "Most shinobi wouldn't realize this until too late, though the smarter ones would catch on" he said with a similar tone. "But even if they're aware of it, there aren't many able to defend against this, or even see the process happening."

Making a small face, thinking perhaps that's an indirect diss at him, Naruto tried not to take the bait- barely succeeded too. "But on the stronger shinobi, it might be difficult from the start" he said, crossing his arms. "Even before trying to get through the opposing chakra."

A minute or so of silence, the three of them just seeming to think their own things.

"Well, I'll consider it more latter" Hinata decided. "Right now, I still need to come to terms with any new speed limits."

Naruto just nodded, getting back at the ready as did Sasuke - once Hinata started really getting used to her new speed though, they're gonna have to be careful. Her Gentle Fist style was all about powerful single blows, and multiple fast smaller strikes, and with the latter could prove really bad with her new strength/speed.

/

 _Considerably later_

Hinata managed to dodge Naruto's punch - clad in Six Paths Sage Mode, now full speed - then ducked underneath Sasuke's sword, which embedded itself in the ground. Instantly the sword was replaced by Sasuke himself, who slashed at her with a kunai- she just blocked it by intercepting his wrist with her own, but this opened her up to another attack from Naruto, and any follow-up from Sasuke.

In that moment, she began to spin with enhanced speed-

Seeing this, Naruto just managed to divert himself in time, but Sasuke was too close to jump away; he grunted, switching places with his sword yet again, which fell to the ground behind her.

-creating Palm Rotation, but to such intensity that it was more of a spherical tornado, both chakra-wise and the air itself spinning around it.

Some time later, Hinata managed to stop herself, catching her breath a little- even despite the effort she's amazed at what she can do now, with or without careful chakra control. In a real fight of this magnitude, it'd probably take less time to finish given all the effort in subduing/killing her opponent, and stopping the same to herself... still, training like this is really starting to make it sink in...

The Tenseigan's amazing- _crazy_ , but amazing.

"How much can you do that 'shift' move of yours?" Naruto asked of Sasuke, curious.

"Thus far, three times. I'm trying to work it up to four" the other man answered, without looking. "Just once more now."

Hinata made a sound. "Um, would you like to stop? We could work on something else-" she pointed out.

Sasuke went 'Hmph', if amused again, a shadow of a small smile appearing. "No need; you two just fly up and work on speed again. I'm gonna go take a food pill to recover my chakra reserves" he answered, already walking away by the end.

Naruto blanched a little; Hinata remembered his strange reaction when he'd shown up with them, saying Sakura had insisted. "Well fair warning, Sasuke" he called. "They taste like mud, so watch out.

Sasuke gave no visual/verbal acknowledgement as he walked on.

Tilting her head, Hinata looked at Naruto. "They can't be that bad" she breathed, half-sincere, but her husband's expression made her wonder...

"Trust me, Hinata: they might work, but you don't _ever_ want a taste if you don't need to."

...

Some distance away, the basket Sakura had made for him lay near the carved symbol, filled with her 'improved' food pills. Sitting down, Sasuke slowly picked one up, observing it carefully... just looked like an unassuming brown little ball...

"Mud, huh?" he considered, amused and lip curved a bit - somehow it didn't surprise him, even if they worked.

After a second, he bit off a portion and just chewed...

If anyone else were around, they'd have seen his _interesting_ facial expressions, and never would've let him live it down- thankfully it was brief. Sasuke felt his own struggle but with an effort swallowed the portion, body moving at having to deal with this... he even let out a breath.

"...yup, definitely mud."

For all the taste's effects though, he felt his chakra level increase almost immediately, so it did work.

 _"You know, when Naruto trained for his Rasenshruiken under the deadline, despite hating the taste he downed my food pills" Sakura had said, a little fondly. "He was literally that determined; it was amazing. I hope I at least make it better-tasting this time, but... well..."_

That idiot would, heh - and from what he's tasted, the improvement (if any) was probably extremely subtle.

Regardless of that fact, Sasuke ate the rest of this particular one- focused on this aftermath, he barely noticed the streaks of yellow and cyan in the air behind him.

...

Naruto was having Deja Vu; this is almost exactly like how he and Toneri fought at one point, if not for real in this case. Thanks in part to the training with everyone else - which was still ongoing in general - she'd gotten how to move in mid-air overall, but she'd only learned the speed part in the following hours...

They just needed to be on the Moon, and her powering a gigantic Golem thing, and it'd be perfect Deja Vu.

He and Hinata 'collided' again - in reality, only their palms pushing against each other - moved off a hundred feet to the right, then 'fought' numerous times over a circle, down, up, left again, and so on. It was pretty random but cool to look at, though of course they didn't see this... still, thanks to Kurama's chakra he could do this for a lot longer, and it saved him from having to eat more food pills.

 _"Based on your memory, I'm in agreement, Naruto."_

 _"You said it, Kurama."_

Their clashing went on for a minute, before they both paused, catching their breath a little.

"You okay?" he asked, worried for her-

-she brightened a little from his concern. "I'm fine, Naruto" Hinata assured him, sincere. "This training just takes some getting used to. Still, I think I'm really coming around to the Tenseigan's power."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Toneri was pretty powerful with it" he breathed, but gentle. "But still, I think you'll surpass him with your's."

She returned the smile, feeling warmer and happy- underneath the chakra shroud, she's still the exact same person even with this new power. In fact, were Sasuke not set to return soon, they'd probably be kissing by now... but they'll do that later, for sure.

"I still have a long way to go, still so much to test" Hinata breathed, softer. "But I think you're right, and I'll do my best."

"Of course, ya know."

"If you two are done talking-"

They both turned with surprise (Hinata less so than him), as Sasuke 'floated' up to a position in the air besides them. He looked/sounded deadpan, Rinnegan still activated... was it his imagination though, or was something off about his behavior?

"-then how about we get back to things?"

Hinata made a sound, sheepish but nodding. "Do you want to join us?" she asked.

Sasuke glanced at her. "First actually, I heard from Sakura that you can use Almighty Push and Universal Pull, or variants of it" he said, to her nod. "What about Planetary Devastation?"

That stalled her- Naruto knew she'd never thought about that one, and matter-of-fact he hadn't either. Sure, the Tenseigan could manipulate gravitational forces, and apparently had the equivalents of those related jutsu Sasuke just said, but that one?

Good question.

After moments passed, Sasuke raised an eyebrow again and just shrugged. "Okay then, you don't have an answer yet" he merely said, before shifting his stance. "Until then, training should still go on."

Before any of them could respond to that, Sasuke flew at Hinata, a literally streak of lightning-blue energy- the sudden move forced her merely to defend, but after that it soon became cyan against lightning-blue streaks. Naruto needed a moment after the sudden move, but made a sheepish sound and quickly joined in, turning it into a cyan/orange-yellow/lightning-blue 'free-for-all'.

If still training and such.

/

 _Home_

 _Later_

It was with relief that Hinata settled into the couch, just having a chance to relax now - sure she's not exactly exhausted, but it had been quite a workout.

Even still her head was full of thoughts: she believed that her remote chakra shutdown (would think of a proper name later) might work on Naruto and Sasuke in their base forms, including the latter with his Rinnegan, but wouldn't easily work on Naruto's Sage Mode/Kurama Mode/Six Paths Sage Mode, or Sasuke's Susanoo. After all, those were made of the user's chakra... in those modes it'd be difficult to touch their chakra nodes with that ability, if not impossible overall. For any other opponents though, just circling chakra through their bodies would make it harder - Sasuke seemed right: it's easy on common opponents, too easy in fact when she could potentially shut them down without having to raise a hand, but any serious fight would require careful precision and power. Hinata then wondered what it qualified as exactly... hmm, possibly a broad type of Chakra Flow, seeing as she's literally flowing her chakra through a person's pathway in order to attack their chakra points...

Meanwhile, Sasuke question of if she's capable of doing Planetary Devastation- well it's still an open question mark. Even after he showed her via a Sharingan genjutsu what it looks like, how it's done, she'd been unable to 'feel' how to do what he suggested...

 _"Maybe... maybe it just needs time"_ Hinata thought, though unsure. _"Or maybe the Tenseigan can't do it, and has another ability in it's place for all I know."_

That theory seemed valid enough, but she had no proof thus far... if there's another ability she could use though, she wondered if it was similar, opposed, or indirectly related to Planetary Devastation...

"Hinata?"

With a slight effort, she brought herself back. "Um, yes?"

Standing beside her, Naruto smiled. "Can I do anything for you?" he asked gently. "A glass of water, a bite to eat, or maybe a shoulder rub? (he then rubbed his head) Or all the above, ya know?"

Hinata slowly giggled, feeling warmer. "All of the above, Naruto" she whispered gently.

"Heh, you got it."

One creation of two Shadow Clones later, they went off into the kitchen while the real Naruto stayed behind and rubbed at her shoulders- even before the sensations started in earnest, Hinata loved the feel of his hands and leaned against them. It wasn't long before the clones arrived themselves, bringing her that glass of water, as well as some simple foods like an apple and such - they didn't stick around long, going poof within seconds, but Naruto never stopped rubbing at her shoulders.

"Mmh, mmh" Hinata breathed, content. "That's really good, Naruto."

He kissed her cheek in response, which she also liked (to the point that she briefly took his lips). "Well you've been working hard, Hinata" Naruto whispered, staying closer, and they kissed again during things. "I kinda admire you taking the time to get used to everything too, when I couldn't do the same thing."

She remembered; between the time when Naruto first tapped into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, arrived at the battlefield during the war, faced all threats while tapping into Tailed Beast Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, reuniting Kurama with his other half, and all their requisite power/abilities... had happened over the course of days. Given the Tenseigan's rate of learning, Hinata wondered if she'd have done as well, going through so many developments with no respite to take things in properly, just moving her way through instinct and whatever thinking she could do at the time.

"Well that's how it's supposed to work" Hinata whispered, caressing his cheeks. "We only get the full measure from going through every step, good and bad. I'll bet your abilities still surprise you from time-to-time, since you got them so quickly."

Naruto slowly nodded, liking her little rubs. "Yeah, they do" he breathed, entirely sincere. "I kinda move by instinct, but I still have to remind myself that I can do this and that. Kurama helps by remembering back to the War, in his own way- heh, but until your training today, I haven't used those modes since the battle with Toneri, and before that the War. It's probably gonna help me get used to it, and Sasuke's been traveling a lot so he's ahead of me on practical experience; I'm not gonna lose to him."

Another little kiss. "You'll still do great" Hinata assured to him. "Sasuke will help while he's here, but otherwise I'll only have you to train with for the advanced stuff.

By this point, they were pretty hugging-close. "Thanks, Hinata" he whispered, breath really hot against her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

 **And of course, even the advancing training starts off with the basics  
**

 **Still, going by the advanced abilities, I figured the Tenseigan had to be similar since it's also an advanced variant (like Mangekyo and Rinnegan) ;) Yet despite that, I choose to go the 'standard' one advanced ability, since Hinata's Gentle Fist style is already so debilitating hehe. With that 'remote chakra shutdown', it's even more so for most ninja, but not impossibly OP since the stronger ones' chakra would naturally resist such.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Kaguya's Core Dimension_

 _"Amaterasu!"_

Hinata made a sound, the black flames trying to consume the Tenseigan's charka shroud... at least, the energy portion of it she held in the air, quite a distance from herself. They burned on and on, inextinguishable except from Sasuke himself, but it didn't seem to her as if they were making any headway; the energy moved like normal underneath the flames, as if undisturbed...

Sasuke clearly thought so, as he extinguished them before purposefully closing his Rinnegan - his expression was subtly-pained though, wiping at the blood that'd leaked. "As I expected" he mused, "similar to this idiot-"

Naruto grunted, irritated while she made a sound - she got that Sasuke's normally like this, but he could at least try otherwise.

"-your Tenseigan chakra is powerful, certainly enough that Amaterasu can't burn through it. Least not quick enough to be practical."

She slowly nodded. "Well that's good, but I hope you won't use that against me again" Hinata admitted- fire was bad enough, but Amaterasu was another level entirely. Even if it was inexplicably slow-burning from what she'd observed, the heat alone made it extremely painful for what _did_ burn...

"He won't" Naruto breathed, giving Sasuke a small look (who ignored this), but mostly looking at her. "He's got another mission to go on soon, and for some reason I don't get, Sakura's unofficially going with him. He'll have to converse his chakra if he plans to do anything with his Rinnegan, hence why I had to open the portal today, ya know."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "It was your turn."

"Not before you got assigned another mission."

Hinata slowly giggled, sheepish now. "Well if you won't help me train at the high levels, I still need some- uh, live target practice, for lack of a better term"

That got him to scoff, amused even as he moved a distance away, preparing for it- Naruto gave her an assuring smile, which she returned even as he stepped back. He'd help her train for certain, but later when she moved to the beginnings of high-level stuff... for now she just formed the Tenseigan's Chakra Mode, then slowly focusing upon her Truth-Seeking Balls...

"There'll be some basic attacks with these, but I'll also be throwing jutsu around."

"Fire away."

Letting out a breath, Hinata slowly focused- one orb responded to her thoughts, almost as easily as if she'd flicked a finger. One-by-one, the others joined the first orb in front, forming a circular pattern like normal... then after a bit, had each one wobble independently of the other; slightly harder, but still the same level of easy...

Okay, so moving them was somehow easy - she doesn't have to worry much about that, but now comes the hard(er) part.

With a rush, she sent all nine orbs at Sasuke, one after the other but still in a sorta-straight line-

-Sasuke dodged easily of course, but she wasn't surprised. Moving off in direction directions, and making it a little harder as a result, all nine orbs circled around Sasuke in inconsistent patterns, though of course he watched them carefully with his Sharingan.

"Naruto, how far can I control these?"

"Uh... I think it was something like two hundred feet, Hinata. No, a little more than that- two-hundred-thirty something, ya know."

That far, huh? And depending on the chakra she used, the change-in-chakra-form, or all of the above, the Truth-Seeking Balls can become a lot of things...

Sasuke nonchalantly dodged again as one of the orbs spit a generic burst of flames at them, doing the same when four more attacks went through the other basic elements. Then however, needing more and more focus as she went, the orbs started to shot two-at-a-time between them, of random elemental natures but remaining generic elemental bursts.

"Now that's more like it" Sasuke stated, audible even over the rush of sounds. "You learn fast."

Hinata made a sound; she might learn fast with the Tenseigan, but part of it's her Byakugan training: that handled seeing/reacting to everything at once, frequently with splitting your concentration to several opponents. The initial bursts were still relatively hard but she knew that helped her a bunch, even before her eyes' apparent learning curve - here was different, as she's mentally controlling several objects at once instead of just seeing/reacting to them, and simultaneously apply change-in-chakra-nature... and then adding change-in-chakra-form.

Under her breath: _"Fire Style: Flame Spin."_

One Truth-Seeking Ball did just that, creating a tendril of fire that looped in a circular pattern while simultaneously moving forward- sorta like a snake chasing it's own tail. It moved fast enough however that it pulled the wind with it, somwhat enhancing it's own flames and adding some concussive force... relatively simple, and the change-in-chakra-form was a familiar one, simply adding rotation to the mix...

Sasuke saw this coming, then smirked a little- sure enough, the entire attack was absorbed into his Rinnegan (probably to replenish what chakra he'd expended earlier).

From the sidelines: "Normally, I'd call foul on that" Naruto breathed to himself, just loud enough that Hinata could hear; she simply smiled.

 _"Wind Style: Air Bullet; Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."_

In batches of only two, the Truth Seeking Balls spat either high-pressure water, or discharged air currents moving at high speeds- Sasuke just dodged and/or absorbed the attacks, jumping high into the air after multiple bursts. Hinata followed up quickly, still whispering to herself - _"Earth Style: Rock Armour; Lightning Style: Laser Blade."_

On one hand, her chakra formed the rock fist, while the other created a layer of lightning wrapped around her hand-

-Sasuke choose to block both with his sword, charged with Lightning-style chakra as well, leaving both of them floating above the ground.

"Both at once, huh" he mused.

Hinata made a sound. "With some difficulty" she confessed; her mentally-expended effort was probably starting to show, and she could barely maintain it for even a few minutes. "Even with the Tenseigan, they- they should still take time before they become effortless. And I certainly can't combine natures into kekkai genkai, because I don't have those."

He raised an eyebrow. "No need for that" Sasuke continued, before he backed off the stalemate, and she undid her jutsu. "Besides, we're focused on what you can do with them (he gestured to the Truth-Seeking Balls). They can do a lot more than just move them around and cast jutsu."

"Of course."

"Try this then."

In his hand, Sasuke formed a chakra receiver from his palm- without preamble, he tossed it to her and she caught it. Hinata looked at it with mixed emotions, feeling no chakra within it but knowing what it's capable of... with the orbs she could recreate them herself, potentially able to send chakra into a body, and with her advanced ability completely shut them down...

 _"Or worse, control them"_ she thought, her mouth twisting. _"I don't think these will be my style, unless it were life-or-death or they could get a situation done more effectively."_

Still, for the purpose of training she reluctantly created one herself, based upon Sasuke's- the Truth-Seeking Ball itself had to convert to do it, and she couldn't produce them at will. Across from her, Naruto did similar, pulling out his own orbs and converting two into chakra receivers - on the other hand, Sasuke just created his at will, straight from his palm as if it was part of him.

...

 _A little later_

Naruto moved quickly, blocking Hinata's strikes and trying to return the favor, at least until Sasuke had to draw her attention away. In that moment, he thought that the Tenseigan was barely helping, if at all - thanks to it she could understand chakra, all natures, and such things thanks to it (similar to his Six Paths power), but this was something else.

Then of course he had to get back into attacking/defending, which kinda made that trail off.

It went on for about another minute, then Hinata skidded backward and didn't resume- getting the hint, they stopped too. "As fast as you are, your moves wielding those were novice-level" Sasuke noted, eyebrow raised.

Unlike him, Hinata didn't seem irritated or annoyed; in fact, she wasn't surprised as she held up the chakra receiver. "Well, I've trained all my life with the Gentle Fist style, as well as basic tools, but never swords" she breathed, even as it slowly morphed back into an orb. "And through our small skirmish, I never felt myself suddenly understand how to wield it... just how to make it."

"Ya know, I had the same thoughts" Naruto added, but reassuring. "Maybe it can't help you with everything, but isn't that alright."

"Mmh, yes of course."

After that, Hinata clearly tried something else with her orb; it almost seemed to create an arm, except clearly she was having difficulty, for the result was twisted. A little sheepish, Naruto turned his own chakra receivers back into the Truth-Seeking Balls (which then returned into his back), glanced at Sasuke - his friend glanced at him as his own dissolved, but shrugged, "What are you looking at me for? You're the expert in chakra arms."

"Hehe."

Just like that, he went off to Hinata, who looked up when he got close- just smiling, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, to her little surprise. Seconds passed as he told her, and her expression cleared, smiling back as she nodded. "I'll try" she promised-

-and so she did.

A minute passed as Hinata continued the psuedo-chakra arm test, bending it and twisting it every which way - it wasn't perfect, but clearly the Tenseigan was helping with that, unlike the experience in wielding a chakra receiver. Naruto just grinned a little, glad she's getting this already, even as Hinata appeared to be getting the hang of it... she then looked at him, saying "Be ready to test me for real", to which he nodded after a moment.

Then suddenly the chakra arm moved with a blur, right at Sasuke-

-who didn't move, simply blocking it with his Susanoo's arm.

Chuckling a bit, Naruto jumped backward a bit, forming several chakra arms from his cloak - Hinata's psuedo-arms vs. his own and Sasuke's Susanoo arm. Even if they're starting out with only a few, or one in Hinata's case, he couldn't wait till she _really_ got the hang of this.

...

 _Later_

Naruto bent down where Hinata was sitting, catching her breath physically and mentally- her eyes were still the Tenseigan, but she was out of her chakra mode, trying to converse her levels for now. "You okay?" he asked gently, touching her hand.

That made her smile, nodding, "Yes, I will be, Naruto" she assured him.

Returning the smile, he nodded as he lingered a bit, before slowly going toward the nearby Sasuke.

It'd been minutes since Hinata ended her recent attempts to create Planetary Devastation; even after a demonstration by Sasuke of what one looked like (hanging above them some distance away), she couldn't seem to create the gravitational anomaly. In fact, before she'd made a comment that whenever she tried, something opposed it... almost as if she was trying to use Universal Pull, but someone else used Almighty Push against it...

"What do you think?" Naruto breathed, stopping a distance away.

Sasuke opened his eyes, almost impassive. "If this 'push' thing she said is true, then we might be going about it the wrong way" he merely said. "Perhaps the Tenseigan can't do Planetary Devastation."

"Buuut?"

A small smirk. "But it could possibly do something else" Sasuke answered, un-moving, "Something that's the exact opposite."

Naruto made a sound, just about to say something before Sasuke stood up, going toward Hinata and saying/asking something of her. From here he couldn't quite make it out, though Hinata soon stood up, and he got the feeling something's about to happen (so he hurried over).

"Hinata, you recall the amount of chakra used when I formed Planetary Devastation?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good" Sasuke stated, standing back, his right eye forming the Sharingan. "Recreate it yourself; I'll stop you when it's exact."

Hinata glanced at him - Naruto shrugged a little, but showing it'll all work out - before she closed her eyes, focusing- her hands started to visibly build purple chakra, going on and on until Sasuke called a halt to it. "Now, dive deep until you come across this 'push' thing you felt" Sasuke outlined, "Whatever it is, immerse yourself in it."

Minutes passed as she seemingly did just that- Naruto watched her chakra intently as did Kurama, while Sasuke apparently did the same. Then suddenly, the charka in her hand began to form something (Hinata made a sound, surprised), coalescing from her purple chakra into something spherical.

They all paused a bit, staring at this development-

-it looke exactly like Planetary Devastation (pre-effects), except it was pure white in color instead of black.

"What- what is this?" Hinata breathed, as surprised as him - she was clearly expending some chakra to maintain it, but otherwise was just surprised.

"That's what I wanna know..."

Sasuke half-turned a bit, seeming to glance off before looking back. "Hinata, test it."

"On what?" she breathed, curious.

In answer, he simply gestured- they followed his direction only to find he was referring to his 'small' Planetary Devastation, which was still hanging in the sky. Then: "If this jutsu works like I think it does, it'll take effect immediately after you release control of it" Sasuke said. "And considering how much chakra it's made of, best to use it on a target of the same level."

Getting where this was going now, Naruto took in a breath. "And we'd better be ready when it does" he warned, mostly to Hinata. "Even if it's weaker than expected, it could still be really powerful, ya know."

Hinata took a moment, registering all this and looking at her unexpected new jutsu, before she slowly held her hands up- easily, the white chakra ball floated upward at a steady pace, heading toward Planetary Devastation. It took at least a minute, getting increasingly difficult to see from down here/this far, but she kept control of it... Hinata glanced at them, which they caught with a nod, ready...

Several seconds passed.

There was a brief burst of light, making visible where it was; almost touching the giant rock on one side, and a visible rush of wind as it approached. Suddenly the light literally expanded, forming a semi-transparent sphere... and the moment it encountered Planetary Devastation, _demolished_ the rock the same way Almighty Push would; the din it made was tremendous, and they all braced as it washed over them. Aside from the rock, the jutsu also pushed at the empty air all around it, forcing it away at high speeds too, the shock-wave of which reached them without seconds. The white light expanded on and on until it just suddenly stopped, forming a sphere that was almost _exactly_ the shape of the former Planetary Devastation, while what's left of the former now fell to the ground.

And still it remained in the sky, glowing white and almost too bright to look at, even from a distance- it constantly seemed to make a low-level hum, now that the destruction noise had faded.

"Oh wow" Naruto breathed, a little stunned- it's indeed the opposite, scarily so... and this was only enough chakra to match Sasuke's small intentionally-weak version. Kurama had his own internal thoughts, probably even grinning a little at the idea of such power- if used against them properly, it'd be a formidable jutsu to block and require a lot of power to do so at higher levels.

Sasuke looked at the jutsu as well, a rather interested expression on his face, before he glanced at Hinata. "Can you stop it?"

It took a second asking before she stirred, shaking her head to clear it. "I-I'll try..." she whispered, sounding unsure. "Umm...

Five full minutes passed, Hinata trying and failing in her attempts for that time... finally, with what seemed a strained effort, the jutsu itself just dissipated completely. After that she slowly sat down, clutching at her head a bit- Naruto made a sound, quickly getting on his knees, but she indicated she's alright; just mentally drained (or moreso anyway).

"I-" Hinata breathed, closing her eyes. "I think I'm done for today... and that I probably won't use _that_ again, unless it's required."

He made a sound in agreement, though he also glanced up at Sasuke (who shrugged, probably thinking it's her choice as well as 'fair enough'). Given what he's seen, whatever this jutsu is called, it probably has many of the same nuances as Planetary Devastation despite being it's opposite: very powerful, but took awhile to form as well as required a lot of chakra, so in most fights it wasn't really practical...

Before or after whether it's okay to cause such destruction.

"Even still, Hinata" Naruto assured, taking her hand. "You were amazing, doing this well on your first attempts, even if it'll take more time to be effortless."

Even as she smiled a little, Sasuke just turned away, probably leaving them to themselves- heh yeah, he's not really one for public displays.

"If you feel we're done here, then we should probably get back."

"Yeah" Naruto agreed, nodding, and he helped Hinata stand up. "We really should, just in time for dinner."

After a minute, they were doing just that, Hinata leaning against his side as they walked- not out of difficulty, but simply because she liked that (he certainly didn't mind). "How do you think I did, Sasuke?" she asked of him, curious.

Just ahead of them, without looking: "You're getting good. I'd almost be interested to see what you come up with later."

Naruto made a small face. "Again with the compliments today" he said, sounding like he's grousing, but he's more weirded-out. "First 'you learn fast', and now this? What's up with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke made an amused sound, and it was obvious he's smirking... and of course he didn't answer.

That's more like it, but he's still somewhat weirded-out- he knew Sasuke was changing, but that's not like him at the same time.

/

 _Nighttime_

"I think that for now, I'll take a few days off from training in that other dimension" Hinata breathed, seated on the couch. "For now, I'd just like to focus on simpler things again, and let this all sink in."

Beside her, Naruto rubbed at her shoulders, which she liked a lot. "Well, we all need a break now and then" he whispered gently. "I was thinking to ask if you'd like to, but again you're ahead of me, Hinata."

She giggled a little, leaning close to him for a kiss, which they both enjoyed.

"But even if it'll take a few days, I have an idea of where to start again later" Hinata whispered, Naruto making a sound during things. "That next, I'll again focus on using the Truth-Seeking Balls but also start thinking up 'powerful' jutsu, like for against equally-strong opponents. And in-between, try to keep up the more basic training stuff, such as Yin-Yang style and elemental jutsu. Sound good, Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah, of course it does, ya know. Any ideas yet?"

"Well..."

Naruto pulled back a bit, curious- he still gently rubbed her shoulders, but otherwise did nothing.

Hinata glanced up for a bit, then at him. "Remember what Toneri used against you?" she eventually asked.

Several seconds passed, just looking at each other... but in their minds, they seemed to see the same things: that tornado thrown at them, along with the giant golden sword that cut the Moon itself in half. Naruto thought for a little before he took her hands, squeezing them and getting the favor returned, Hinata leaning against his side as well- he had a little smile, if still deep in thought.

"You might have to ask Toneri first" he whispered, gentle. "I just wonder a bit..."

Curious, she made a sound.

"The tornado thing, I get easily" Naruto said, head tilted. "But what about the sword? Even if just to strike once at a powerful opponent, you said yourself that you haven't really trained with weapons, outside of shruikan and other ninja tools. And ignoring that, it just doesn't seem your style."

Hinata hummed. "You're right; it isn't, not the way Toneri used the latter jutsu" she whispered, to his small surprise. "I have something else in mind... but I"ll need to think it through more first."

Naruto nodded after a moment, smiling. "Okay, Hinata."

Still, he was also right in needing to contact Toneri again; she could do so with that piece of technology he left last time, able to 'leave him a message' just in case. After all, as they'd all agreed, next time she had questions there might not be any need for him or a puppet to come in person, especially if she had only a single question and/or they were simple.

Which in this case, it was both.

/

 _The next morning_

When Naruto got up, he found Hinata had awoken before him, which quickly lead to him taking a shower/getting dressed. As it turned out, he found her at the dinner table, still looking at a small gadget- in his drowsiness, it took him a moment to realize that's Toneri's gadget thing... he quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning, Hinata. Did- did Toneri say anything?"

Hinata looked up at him, smiling. "Well, his answer was 'How flattering'" she whispered, glancing up for a bit. "I guess he essentially means it's okay with him, because if it weren't, he'd have just said no."

Returning the smile, Naruto sat down beside her. "I'd think so myself" he breathed simply, even as Hinata leaned against his side without thinking; he hummed. "Still, it'll be a few days before we train again, and will probably take even longer than that to get it all right."

"Of course."

Leaning forward, he then kissed her - while surprised, she didn't mind at all and soon softly returned the favor. It went on for several seconds, progressing to that open-mouth stage fairly quickly- Hinata squeaked when he suddenly licked her lips, but Naruto just chuckled a little, liking it when she's surprised.

Though, Hinata soon got 'even' with him on that much.

* * *

 **While the Tenseigan may be an advanced version of the Byakugan, similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan, it's abilities are far more on the Rinnegan's level of power hehe. As a result, they're similar-yet-different - and now I've made them more of psuedo-counterparts to each other, including one for Planetary Devastation.**

 **Which btw, always struck me as a localized 360° Universal Pull in practice - thus appropriately for my idea of it's opposite, a 360° Almighty Push :P A shame that much like Planetary Devastation, it would naturally be one of those awesome-yet-impractical ideas (or just be restricted to certain situations), so someone like Hinata wouldn't use it much... but hey, they can't all be perfect and such lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

When they got back to training, it took awhile as Naruto thought it would... this was the first true challenge of power, to start fighting for real against his/Kurama's full power.

Even from a distance, he saw what Hinata's trying to do in mid-air; shape her Truth-Seeking Balls into a circle, from which she would then release a tornado-like vortex. Toneri's version hadn't utilized any nature styles to do so, but then again the orbs were _made_ of all five basic natures, so it probably wasn't necessary- all she had to do was maintain the change-in-chakra-form, in this case the rotation factor.

 _"Once she grasps the chakra needed, the rest should be easier, if not easy in general"_ Kurama noted, his Tailed Beast Mode form standing upon the ground, Naruto encased in his head. _"Hinata's entire 'Gentle Fist' style involves a circular style of attack, as does that Palm Rotation."_

"Yeah, I know" Naruto breathed, hoping she gets it... though admittedly even if she got it _now_ , he still wondered what her idea for the 'Golden' one was.

Ahead of them, Hinata didn't say anything but they sensed her charka at work; a sorta-ring of light appeared from the combination of her Truth-Seeking Balls, and then there was a rushing sound. Wind tore at them, mostly visible only as occasional streaks but not enough to really count as a tornado... and moreover while the strength was enough to push them, Kurama merely needed to dig his claws to hold himself in place.

 _"Either Hinata's still holding back her strength, or she's having difficulty maintaining a jutsu of that complexity. Possibly both."_

Understandable; even with Hinata's skill, that kind of thing usually took awhile to learn - the Tenseigan's helping her out, similar to his Six Paths chakra, but that wasn't gonna instantly grant full mastery over it. Overall the next two tries went about the same; they _semi-worked_ , but clearly not to the level that's good enough to use in combat yet.

And from the look of things, Hinata just seemed to be pausing at the moment.

"Be right back" Naruto breathed, flying out of Kurama's head- behind him, the fox snorted with a small grin, but he made sure to get to Hinata fast. She noticed him, but mostly her gaze was on her raised hands, even as the Truth-Seeking Balls floated behind her back now... probably thinking something over. "Hinata?"

She smiled a little, nodding. "I'm okay" she whispered, not seeming down at all. "Now this is a little more like it's supposed to be, like how it was in the past. I'm still making progress, being able to do it at all on the first tries, but that progress just now was small... I think this one might even take a few days to fully master, at the least."

He rubbed his head, thinking that's not so bad- without the Tenseigan's learning curve though, that probably would've been months or something. "And the other one?" he asked, curious.

Hinata looked up, giggling a little. "I'm still thinking, but after I'm done working this one for today, I'll try it out" she promised.

Nodding, Naruto just gave a 'good luck' smile, which she returned- and in fact he gave her a quick kiss, both of them enjoying that. Then he quickly moved away, rejoining the still-amused Kurama inside his construct's head, even as they prepared for more attempts from Hinata... maybe it was weaker in chakra levels now, but she's upping it in small stages, so one thing at a time.

The next one was about the same, but this time Kurama actually picked up what she said, before the rushing sounds washed over them:

 _"Here we go... *little breath* Silver Wheel Typhoon!"_

Naruto soon smiled even as Kurama chuckled; well that's easier/faster to say than 'Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion'... plus the gravity abilities had different names for convenience too, taken from the Rinnegan's version rather than whatever Toneri/Otsutsuki clan might call his variants; why not this too?

...

A dozen attempts later, and still can't say she's made much progress... but that's okay, truly. Hinata welcomed the struggle while it lasted, knowing that's how it's supposed to be, even if the Tenseigan sped up her learning.

 _"The problem doesn't seem to be the rotation itself"_ she thought to herself, _"It's trying to do so with all nine orbs simultaneously, continuously keeping them rotating. I can control them relatively well on their own, somehow, and I'm skilled enough to handle one or two shooting Rank D-level jutsu thus far, but this is a major step up. By comparison, the other one... that should merely involve basic change-in-chakra-form, and then I control the single 'weapon' as I would a orb more-or-less. Perhaps not easy, but achievable."_

So it seems that she could probably do the 'Golden' jutsu without much more effort than before, while the 'Silver' one would take repeated practice- hmm.

 _"Well, guess we'll see."_

Hinata half-opened her eyes, seeing Kurama's form about a hundred feet away - he along with Naruto were still waiting for her next attempt. Closing them again, she turned her senses inward, trying to get some kind of impression from Hamura's chakra- after all, if he's wielded similar weapons in battle like Toneri, then maybe she could get some help.

About a minute passed... there was something, more subconscious than anything...

She took in a breath then, one Truth-Seeking Ball moving in front of her, hands raised-

- _"Golden Blade Rebirth!"_

In an instant the orb was infused with golden energy, which radiated outward until it formed a building-sized blade, vaguely resembling a traditional sword- Hinata struggled a bit, but despite this her creation held together - as she'd thought; simple change-in-chakra-form but hefty cost, even if it's size didn't compare to the one Toneri used (maybe that needed more chakra than she'd used?). She didn't try to grasp it - with this form's strength, maybe it wouldn't be too heavy, but that wasn't what she had in mind - and instead just looked for a moment before her gaze went to Kurama. From here she couldn't see Naruto's reaction, but Kurama showed a curious interest as well as some wariness - they both knew she had no experience with swords, and Naruto had even noted it's not her style, so he/they expected her to come up with _something_. She smiled a little, knowing her idea probably wasn't gonna be considered unique, but it might catch them off-guard- and in time/with training could probably be done while simultaneously attacking.

After all it's true; she can't wield a sword with any appreciable skill, and even the Tenseigan can't make up for that. Any opponent who could take a hit from this jutsu would see that, and her lack of experience might prove her undoing, so this application was necessary.

Hinata moved her hand a bit; the building-sized sword moved at her command - it required a bunch more effort than a rock, but it still moved as if it were the orb (which of course it was). Moving her hands a bit, the sword began to spin in an arc from both ends... slow at first, but with increasing speed as she got more sure of her control...

Just across from her, Kurama's mouth soon set in a grin. _"This should be interesting"_ he said, clearly eager.

She knew that reasoning; if she could master her powers, facing off in a serious-ish level battle would really be worth his while, especially if training let multiple such battles happen. But regardless, Hinata concentrated on what she's doing... soon the sword began to spin so fast it became a blur, almost to the level that it looked like a disk...

For several seconds, she prepared herself on what would undoubtedly be the hard part.

Then she pushed her hands outward-

-the rotating golden sword shot forward, with enough speed to cause gale-force winds.

By instinct alone Kurama was ready for it, as was Naruto - the wind struck first, enough to jolt them but the impact was stronger. Hitting just off-center, her sword 'collided' with Kurama's arm, the force managing to crack the ground beneath before her creation veered away, still spinning. Hinata reached out before it got too far, turning it's momentum back toward Kurama even faster than before (adding to the difficulty)- this time he tail-slapped it away. It took quite an effort to stop it's momentum flat, turning the sharp end toward Kurama, then flying at him at the same speed... were he an enemy and her jutsu going much faster, she'd probably have speared his torso...

As it was, Kurama caught the jutsu with both hands- his claws briefly shook from the effort to contain it's momentum, but then he grinned at her. _"Even for training level, Hinata, you pack a serious punch; I actually felt that a little."_

Still struggling considerably, she managed a nod from where she floated, but was panting- and moreover, her control over the change-in-chakra-form was slipping. Rather than hold on, Hinata ended the attempt, knowing the Tenseigan would slowly-but-surely make it easier for her with experience... for now though she could use a break.

 _"So soon"_ she thought, slowly slipping out of her chakra mode. _"I've only made about fifteen attempts in an hour, at least total between the two jutsu, and already I'm this drained."_

She guessed that the mental difficulty's because her body's not used to this much power, along with it's increased drain from molding so much chakra. Her skill had made it bearable, but after a certain point it caught up... she'll keep going though after resting up, as she knew Naruto would do in any training, which made her smile.

At the same time, having seen her evident difficulty, Naruto flew out of Kurama's form- almost in an instant he was by her side. Kurama wasn't as concerned - he knew she's overall fine - but his expression eased even as Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode faded away, both of them floating down to the ground.

"I'll be okay, Naruto" Hinata whispered, sitting down carefully- she rubbed along her temple, trying to ease the tension. "I'm just not used to this level of power."

"Mmh" he breathed, still a bit worried, but he squeezed her other hand firmly. "And it'll take time to adjust" Naruto breathed faintly, managing a small smile for her sake. "I know that feeling well, but it doesn't make it easier to see you suffer through it."

Gently, she kissed his cheek. "I'm not suffering, not truly" she assured, knowing/loving that he worried about her, that if he could take on her effort he would. "Believe it, Naruto."

His mouth twitched, sheepish and a bit warm at her using his old phrase. "Hehe" Naruto breathed, leaning closer; they hugged, whereupon she soon kissed his cheek again. "Even still, Hinata. No matter how long it takes you, me and Kurama will make sure you get all the training you need, ya know. And if possible, show Sasuke just how much you've improved when he and Sakura get back."

"We don't have to."

"I know, but it'd be cool and all."

Hinata just hummed, enjoying his warmth. "Speaking of Sakura, I hope she's doing well right now traveling with Sasuke" she whispered, before shifting. "Perhaps even getting somewhere with him, now that they're truly alone with each other."

Naruto didn't speak for a little, though his fingers fingers moved over her shoulders. "I hope so too" he whispered, only half at her, "I can't imagine it, but if Sakura can get Sasuke to actually try, I believe he'll come around."

/

 _Hours later_

"Mmh, my head..."

Naruto glanced backward, making sure the portal had closed behind them, helping Hinata lean against him. "Hey, don't be worried; you did great. Besides, we gotta make sure you rest, Hinata" he said, trying to reassure her - inwardly though, he was kicking for not noticing the signs; if they'd stopped sooner, maybe it wouldn't be this bad.

Then again, maybe Hinata had been too good at hiding it; she didn't want to worry him after all. Which is fine and all, but this is a bit much... heh but that's also something he'd probably do, just to keep going...

"If this keeps up, we might have to stop training for awhile, again" Hinata whispered to him- her expression was flickering, but happy to feel his support.

"It might not even be that bad, Hinata" Naruto assured, gentle. "Instead you might just focus on growing trees again, or maybe simpler training with the others. Let's just get you home first to rest, then we'll see."

"All right" she breathed, very soft. "As long as you can tend to me, Naruto."

He had to admit that made his cheeks heat a little, but in the happy way.

About a minute passed...

"Finally! I found you, big sis!"

Surprised, they both turned, seeing Hanabi bound up to them- she stopped before them with a big grin. "I was starting to think I'd never find you. Been taking care of my sister, _brother_?"

Naruto rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly - sure, he may technically be Hanabi's brother-in-law now, but her playful spin on the word always made him feel odd. Hinata saved him from answering that: "Hanabi" she breathed, clearly a little exasperated, as well as wanting to make sure he wasn't bothered. "Please don't say it like that."

As expected though, it made little impression- she merely winked. "Anyway, I found you big sis" Hanabi said easily. "Father would like to talk to you two, if you're available."

A little surprised, they looked at each other. "What about?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi smirked slightly. "Partly to make things are going smoothly, since you're family now" she teased, before grinning. "But he's also curious about your new strength, as am I."

He glanced at Hinata. "You think it'd be okay? I mean, you should rest that headache."

She shook her head though. "I'm not having difficulty; it's just annoying" Hinata breathed gently, rubbing at her temple for a bit. "I can talk for awhile, and besides, the Hyuga clan has been wanting an update for awhile - I'm the first human on Earth to develop the Tenseigan after all, and it's a great honor for them."

Naruto glanced at Hanabi, who was teasingly-nodding the entire time, and then smiled at his wife. "Well okay" he said more easily. "But if you start showing signs of pain-"

"I'll be fine" Hinata quickly assured, smiling back.

Hanabi was soon pulling on her sister's sleeve, and by extension pulling him along too. "She sure will" his sister-in-law called, "Now come on! Father's waiting for me!"

...

It wasn't too long before they arrived, and Hiashi was found outside at a table, enjoying a cup of tea. He'd just taken a sip even as Hanabi called over, soon registering the three of them- he smiled slightly, while Hanabi's was bigger.

"Father" Hinata breathed, doing a short bow, which Naruto mimicked. "It's great to see you again."

"There's no need to be formal, Hinata" he merely said, gesturing to the table. "Please, sit."

Even as they did, Hiashi had more tea served to them; Hanabi held hers properly as expected, but otherwise briefly made a face as she 'merely' sipped it. Hinata soon pointed this out to Naruto, whispering what it meant, which soon got him sheepishly smiling- she quite liked that sight.

Of course though, her family soon noticed the subtle signs: "Hinata, are you well?" Hiashi asked right away.

"Yes, Father - just a little headache."

Naruto continued for her. "She's been training really hard" he said, taking her hand, which made her feel better. "Even with some difficulty on the advanced jutsu, she just kept trying, obviously trying to follow my example."

Hanabi soon playfully smirked. "Big sis would" she said, a little mild yet mostly serious. "Still, if you've struggling on advanced, the basics must be easy-peasy now. Could we watch?"

"Hanabi, you know arranging that wouldn't be so simple" Hinata patiently breathed, though her sister secretly stuck her tongue out. "Father is often quite busy, and you're still in training yourself."

Hiashi himself closed his eyes, arms crossed, but somewhat amused. "Yes, quite" he merely said, "So instead of waiting for schedules, I think another way is more available to us. If it is alright with Naruto as well as Kurama, he would be able to pull our consciousness' inside him, where we could view the memories of your training, Hinata."

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked, surprised but thinking. "Hmm, that seems like it'd work. Hinata?"

She smiled a little, rubbing at his head. "It sounds perfect."

"Same here" Hanabi said easily, idly spinning a thread of her hair. "It'd be faster too."

Naruto looked around at them, then nodded, before he placed his hand near the center of the little table. "Okay, but everyone's gonna need to touch me before I can do it" he said, all of them nodding; Hinata went first, soon followed by Hanabi, then finally Hiashi.

 _Things changed- they were no longer sitting at the table, but suddenly standing in this more drab construct... faced by the currently laying-down form of Kurama, who seemed to be napping. Clearly he wasn't though: "You disturb my nap for this, Naruto?" Kurama spoke to Naruto, who slowly chuckled a little._

 _"Hey, I'm sure you'd like to show them" he replied easily. "A chance to brag and all that, ya know."_

 _"Hmph, whatever."_

 _Hinata turned to her family, though admittedly she was still interested; so this is where Kurama resided inside Naruto's mind. "They apparently do this a lot" she explained with a little smile. "They're actually the best of friends."_

 _"Sounds like the two of us" Hanabi teased, even as Hiashi quirked a similar little smile. When Hinata turned back though, she found Kurama's visible red eye half-open, looking at her with some fake irritation- no doubt about her comment, but she was prepared if he was about to deny it._

 _"Anyway" Kurama 'groused'. "I'll start with the basics."_

 _Just as he said that, images began to appear in the surrounding area, almost as if moving pictures on an invisible screen. First it showed how they'd talked with Toneri, and how she initially had her Tenseigan appear, though it soon went into the surprising events of maturation- no one had expected them to disappear at first. The progression continued in a systemic fashion this way, regarding her learning all five nature styles, the basics of flying and other such things. Hinata watched for a little, staying close to Naruto, but mostly she watched the reactions of her family - Hanabi of course was quite interested, still grinning, while Hiashi's interest was more subtle, but a little pride was present too._

 _"And to think, most of that happened in a week" Naruto breathed, referring to the 'basics' still playing- he sheepishly smiled. "Crazy, right?"_

 _"It_ sure _is" Hanabi teased. "Father and I heard you were learning fast, big sis, but this is just gravy."_

 _Hiashi said nothing, just watching, but it was clear what he thought._

 _"It gets better" Kurama spoke, even as the scenes played at her practicing Yin-Yang Style, both on trees and some attempts at healing human injuries. "Even as she practiced at the Training Grounds for the basics-"_

 _The scenes changed to reflect this, including her training with Sakura/Temari/Karui, the fox pausing on his words to let the images sink in._

 _"-she of course pitted herself against Sasuke, Naruto, and myself for the more powerful chakra she now wields."_

 _Her family became even more intent now, focused almost entirely on the images- they were starting to show her in the cyan-colored shroud, beginning with her taking the weakened Rasengan/Chidori combo unharmed, followed by a Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb, among other things. This continued on her speed improvements, using the Truth-Seeking Balls, that 'opposite' Planetary Devastation - still working on a name - and her usage of Toneri's jutsu against Kurama._

 _"These are more recent; Hinata is still working to fully control these powers."_

 _"Even still" Hiashi spoke, doing a short bow. "Thank you for showing us this, Kurama._

 _Kurama barely reacted, but he seemed to be hiding a slight smile- Hinata giggled a little._

 _"Don't be offended, sir" Naruto said to her father, a little mild. "As Hinata said, he does this a lot (visibly-but-not-audibly, Kurama shifted in response to this), but he means well and all that."_

 _"I was hardly offended, Naruto, but I understand."_

 _Hanabi soon came up to her. "So big sis, any chance I could still watch in person?" she asked, but soon laughing as Hinata sighed a little - "Ah, even if you did say yes, I'd probably be too busy to accept. Being the heiress in the family is a lot of work."_

 _Hiashi touched her shoulders. "You mustn't let up now, Hanabi" he said, Hanabi looking up at him. "You're getting further prepared, but it takes a lot of work."_

 _"Yeah, I get that, Father; I do."_

 _Hinata made a sound, knowing that even now it_ _is a lot of work; Hiashi had drilled such into_ her _head from a young age, she originally having been expected to do so, and he was stricter back then. But while he certainly hadn't minded her sweet, gentle persona - it reminded him well of mom - the demands of the ninja world hadn't agreed with her, and when Hanabi was more willing to fight her while she wasn't, it'd disappointed him. As a result, the expectations were taken off her and given to Hanabi, while she was effectively just... 'there'. Part of her tried to prove herself, but it was difficult, and she knew now that her father's attempts to change her gentle personality had only eroded her self-confidence, worsening the problem he saw._

 _But it's okay now; she's regained that confidence and more, and even now she has the respect of her family, her clan. But most importantly, she has the respect and love of Naruto, her husband - maybe it'd taken awhile before he realized exactly what her feelings were, but she's glad for everything that happened._

 _"Hanabi will do great as our clan's heiress, Father" Hinata breathed, smiling when they looked at her. "I know she will. And I'll continue to get stronger myself, including with the Tenseigan."_

 _Hiashi gained an approving smile, even as Hanabi did. "I expect nothing less, Hinata."_

 _Naruto put an arm around her shoulder, also approvingly-happy. "I'll do my best to help out too" he said easily, grinning, which made her warmer. "Of course I was gonna."_

 _"Hehe."_

 _Across from them yet unnoticed as-of-yet, Kurama half-opened an eye._ "Would it kill them to have this family talk outside Naruto's head?" _he privately groused._ "I can't nap with this going on. Hmph."

* * *

 **As 'hinted' by the last chapter, Hinata has made her own versions of Toneri's jutsu - not quite as easily yet, but she's getting there. And because they're more of 'weaker' variants, even if only thus far, are under a modified version of the names since the Otsutsuki ones... are frankly a slight mouthful to say every time :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any related works, characters included.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Several months later_

 _Kaguya's Core Dimension_

"So we're agreed?"

Across from him, Hinata slowly thought for a few moments, probably steeling herself - Naruto understood that; he's feeling much the same here, knowing what's about to happen would be hard-ish, but she can do it. Sure, they're not gonna be aiming to kill or use full power on any one strike, but it's gotta be close to a real battle for the sake of training... if you can still call it that, hehe.

Right now it seems more like the final exam, or something like that.

"Yes" Hinata breathed, determined. "Agreed, Sasuke."

Sasuke flicked his eyes over, just slightly. "Naruto?"

"We're ready" he said, already feeling Kurama's excitement rising, and then he looked at Hinata. "We'll all do great."

Her expression softened, and Naruto gave a quick smile - but afterward they all backed up, leaving Hinata and Sasuke on one side, and he on the other.

Because he had Kurama's chakra in addition to his own, they'd agreed on this match-up so that they'd be relatively equal. Combined, Sasuke and Hinata could probably match those reserves, plus with his Shadow Clones he could fight both at once without much difficulty. And even as he thought, the three of them were already prepared: Sasuke's eyes became the Rinnegan/Sharingan combo, Hinata went straight to the Tenseigan's Chakra Mode, and he was already clad in Six Paths Sage Mode as well. Having spent a lot of time practicing their taijutsu, normally and at high speeds, there was little need to start off in their base forms, something he's sure Kurama appreciates.

 _"Are you kidding? I don't have to wait before cutting loose."_

 _"Hehe, just don't go overboard."_

 _"Yeah, whatever."_

They shared a mutual grin at each other, even as the wind shifted outside his body... what seemed like a minute passed...

Fast as blurs, they moved- Naruto grunted slightly as he met their punches with one hand each, but the impact sent a shock-wave through the ground around them. In that moment, he saw Hinata and Sasuke 'straining' against him, holding some pause between this attack and the next, just to make sure it all sunk in-

-hehe, well it has.

Quick as anything, two clones popped from behind them, ready to punch - Hinata reacted first, being able to directly see them, and abandoned her pressure on the real him. In contrast, Sasuke ignored his clones entirely and pushed him back hard, before coming at him with the sword clasped in both hands; Naruto sparred with him, evading the direct blows and blocking the others with indirect strikes. At the same time, Hinata landed a devastating blow on a clone's midsection, instantly making him vanish, but the other one had time to make dozens of clones, who started making one Rasengan each. She was ready, forming Palm Rotation even before the clones threw theirs, the whirlwind of air forcibly dissipating the jutsu after extensive resistance.

They weren't deterred; just got ready for another bout.

Meanwhile:

 _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

Naruto deftly dodged that and the others, though he was forced to catch one with a back chakra arm- Sasuke's sneaky like that. His surprise punch only met the Susanoo ribs, and then he was forced to back off for a moment but he kept up the pressure, going straight for that same area. After the second bout though, his punch swung wildly as something slammed into him, forcing him away and sending skidding quite a distance. Naruto instantly realized that was Almighty Push, and grinned; he's sure not holding back on the jutsu, sorta anyway.

He moved; Sasuke's sword went through the space he was a second ago, or close to it anyway.

Naruto pulled it out for himself, several clones forming from his free hand's handsign- across from them, still clad in his Susanoo's skeletal ribs, Sasuke smirked a bit. "Think you can handle that blade, Naruto?" he called. "You were always so clumsy."

"Just you watch me, Sasuke."

...

Hinata swept her Water Bullet Jutsu over the clones, but most managed to evade it- as soon as it ended, she swung around and used Vacuum Palm on one, aimed another behind her, then to her left with her previous hand. Thus far it'd been simple stuff, but she knew any second now they'd step up, and she smiled a little; well, time she takes that initiative.

With barely a conscious thought, nine Truth-Seeking Balls appeared- but for herself, she took up a very distinctive stance.

The clones clearly recognized this; one called for them to watch out, and two others on opposite sides increased the number of clones, making it into the hundreds now. Those closest to her backed up a fair distance, wary but ready for her inevitable charge - they noticed her orbs floating upward, scattering a distance from each other before stopping, but mainly they remained focused on her. In a real fight she would'n't have waited for them to prepare, but this would do well, especially with the number of opponents available. Hinata also knew her move, while adapted for her own specific powers was essentially her respectful nod to Neji - she hoped he could see this and be proud of her.

In her mind's eye, she stood in the middle of an Eight Trigrams circle, with all of Naruto's Shadow Clones just outside it's influence. Typically she'd have waited until attacking... but not this time...

The clones all subtly got ready as her hands moved, but there was slight confusion when she didn't move an inch.

Instead:

Fast as bullets, all nine orbs descended from the sky, each aimed at a single Shadow Clone. Before anyone could do more than register the speeding sound waves, all nine hits glanced off a Shadow Clone each - on a normal human, the force probably would've disintegrated them, but Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode merely made it hurt at worst. As it was though, the actual damage was internal; infused with her chakra, each orb's impact had forced their way through Naruto's cloak, into the chakra points around the impact zone. As soon as each orb glanced off one Shadow Clone, they sped their way through the air at the same speed, and went on to hit yet another in this fashion.

All this happened scarily fast; unlike the regular Eight Trigrams taijutsu, she started out at full speed.

 _"Two Palms!"_

Each clone that was hit cried out/groaned at the attack, the realization of chakra points closed off, and instinctive reactions for the next attacks. Even as this happened, her orbs continued the circular systematic attacks, hitting twice more over various clones within the full number- by the end, they'd soon started to react properly.

 _"Four Palms!"_

Now things got harder; the speeding orbs started to miss just as often at-the-last-second as they hit, thanks to Naruto's reflexes enhanced by his chakra mode. Because this was training and her first true usage, Hinata wasn't discouraged at all- still, at least half the clones taking to the air made it challenging, as now she had three dimensions to think about. In a real fight, most of those clones would've turned on her seeing as she's just standing here (directing the orbs with distinctive gestures, but ready just in case), but they choose not to do that- next time she'll have to say not to go that easy on her. Still moving almost too fast to see, each of her nine orbs hit-or-didn't-hit four more times, each clone dodging, blocking, or getting hit - whenever they blocked the orb would just move at a right angle, though she counted that as a semi-hit.

 _"Eight Palms!"_

It started to become a visual frenzy, all the clones and her orbs zipping about like shooting stars - she still 'only' hit half the time, and because of Kurama's chakra the damage was soon overpowered anyway, but she upped the speed considerably. Hinata also reflected that next time, she should use Yin-Yang Style on them, and that way each hit would dispel each Shadow Clone with even the slightest contact.

 _"Sixteen Palms!"_

The frenzy became even more pronounced, her orbs having hit at least seventy percent of Naruto's clones at one point, yet still he's pushing her control over them to the limits. Only with her Byakagun could she see everything going on, seeing each orb and the various clones dodging/blocking/getting hit by each hit, if the gist of things overall- she started to feel a light pressure at the base of her temples.

 _"Thirty-Two Palms!"_

For split-seconds, the visual frenzy seemed to blur slightly, starting to reach the upper limits of her Byakugan; focusing more chakra into her eyes helped solve that problem. With her orbs, Hinata had their speed go even higher, and quite a few clones were hit before they struggled to adapt- they had it harder though, for she soon had their patterns go the opposite of what she'd been doing before... and then seconds later, half-reversed that, but the pressure in her head started to throb a bit...

 _"Sixty-Four Palms!"_

The visual frenzy soon reached it's highest point: her orbs moving at insane speeds, Naruto's clones flying at similar speeds as they combated this 'threat', and the effort required to direct the attack. Had her eyes remained purely Byakugan, Hinata didn't doubt this would be beyond her Visual Jutsu's spectrum, but it kept threatening to blur on her- only the Tenseigan's power allowed her to keep track of it at all. Overall, the last stretch was the longest one, as sixty-four times nine orbs meant a _lot_ of strikes, about as much than the other steps combined. The effort was moderate, but this was while her focus had been purely upon the orbs- she could only start to imagine the effort in doing so while simultaneously defending/attacking with herself, in addition to all that.

 _"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred-Twenty-Eight Palms!"_

Just like that, all nine orbs retreated away from Naruto's clones- they seemed to have expected this, for they all took full advantage of the respite. A number were breathing harder but didn't have appear to have difficulty... though most of them were holding parts of their bodies, due to the 'wounds' she'd inflicted upon them...

Hinata was breathing heavier herself, and having a small headache from the effort - it was her first time doing this move - but as the minutes passed, the Tenseigan's learning curve started to take over, which she knew would help. The Truth-Seeking Balls soon fell back into the circular pattern behind her, while she slowly thought that out of instinct, she'd thought the jutsu's name out of respect. Properly however it could use a new name, seeing as while she'd attacked the appropriate amount of times (even with nine orbs per attack), she hadn't really used her palms for this one. So what to call it then... hmm... something appropriate, but that could hopefully avoid becoming _too_ wordy, if she can help it.

'Eight Trigrams: Tenseigan Truth-Seeker Barrage'? 'Gentle Fist: One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight Orbs'?

Those and a few other ideas appeared in her brain, but after some thought, Hinata found herself leaning toward the first one. It didn't measure the hits as per tradition, regarding her clan's taijutsu, but it was a unique variation after all- no one else in the Hyuga clan had developed Truth-Seeking Balls, or the Tenseigan.

She smiled though, reveling in her progress; she'd come a long way from struggling with the Tenseigan's more advanced abilities.

...

 _"Susanoo: Arrow Storm!"_

Just as it stated, his Susanoo fired arrows made of Lightning Style chakra, more and more forming even as he shot them- down below, they landed in a virtual storm of impacts, through which Kurama in Tailed Beast Mode strove to avoid them. Even as Sasuke watched, moving deftly every time, Kurama's open mouth formed a Tailed Beast Bomb... while Naruto threw two Rasenshruikans straight upward, each formed inside the fox's head and with one arm each. He smirked; definitely improving, if Naruto could do that with only one hand, but he always had potential. Hinata meanwhile, seemed to be equaling Naruto in that area, as his Sharingan had seen the gist of her latest move, the speed of which had reminded him of Kaguya's Eighty Gods Vacuum Fists.

He thought Hinata might be able to replicate the power of such if she let completely loose, but how long she could maintain that level of power is still uncertain.

Just as his thoughts ended, Naruto's dual Rasenshuiken impacted with several of his Susanoo 'arrow's, which of course made them explode. The vortex of wind soon made it impossible to see Kurama down below, and what arrows he'd fired after the fact couldn't pierce the near-infinite wind blades that perforated the jutsu's influence. It irritated him a little that he couldn't follow them all, even with his mastery of the Sharingan, but he did respect it... and by the end, the Rasenshruikan's vortexes soon vanished, but he noted Kurama seemed to have disappeared. Encased in his Complete Body - Susanoo, Sasuke knew any attack would be blunted at absolute worst, so he carefully looked around- the idiot's probably transformed himself as an inanimate object or something.

"Not bad at all" he called out, smirking. "But even if you used the vortex, hiding isn't your style cowards."

As predicated, or perhaps just because they'd been waiting for an excuse to come out (this is training after all), a blur of motion came from high above. Sasuke looked up, and the first thing he saw was this fair-sized Tailed Beast Bomb coming straight at him- it would've been a simple thing to absorb it. However, he humored Naruto by enhancing his Susanoo with Six Paths chakra - so when it impacted them, it exploded with a lot of force, jarring him but not enough to do more than sting (but like it's a serious attempt anyway). As quick as anything, Kurama was there in mid-air, spinning for a full nine-tails blow - his Susanoo blocked that easily, before Sasuke had it's other arm brought up, katana pointing toward Kurama.

Sasuke channeled his Chidori through the sword, and with an energy cackle, it became a far larger current that enveloped the fox. Predictably he hissed at the current, but that was too easy- which was proven when from behind, the real Kurama and two other clones had launched Tailed Beast Bombs.

Grabbing the clone, he threw him into the path of the other Tailed Beast Bombs- he went poof before this could happen, and the jutsu raced through the clouds without slowing. Having predicted this, he'd already continued channeling Chidori through his Susanoo's katana, and in a single motion cut through all three Tailed Beast Bombs with a little effort-

-they exploded, but as soon as the concussive forces ceased, Kurama had launched himself at his Susanoo, roaring and everything. Pushed back, Sasuke just managed to punch him away but the other two were soon upon him, and their battle rang throughout the skies... it wasn't unlike their final clash.

"Having fun yet, ya know?" Naruto called out to him, during one moment where his Susanoo and Kurama were face-to-face, 'straining'.

He shrugged, still smirking. "Hardly. I'd more call this fine-tuning for our real match" he replied.

Naruto returned that statement with a grin, just like the simple person he is- and then with Six Paths strength, had Kurama push him far away. Sasuke allowed it, seeing as it gave him a chance to set up a few things, including a tactic should now be familiar with...

 _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"_

Just as soon as he launched the technique though - two bursts of it, specifically - Naruto's voice came through loud and clear: "Oh no you don't!". Grinning, his Kurama construct raised both hands, and he sensed the chakra building there... within seconds they'd formed two Rasenshruikans, but Sasuke immediately noted they weren't Wind-Style; they were actually Water-Style.

 _"See if we fall for that again!"_ Kurama projected, throwing them at full speed.

The moment they collided, each Rasenshruikan burst apart as if with an explosion of water, immediately causing his flames to hiss- it took several seconds, but eventually they were extinguished. Sasuke quickly noted that even with the few seconds spent traveling, his jutsu hadn't heated up enough air to start forming thunder clouds, especially since Naruto's jutsu increased the water in the air.

So he actually got it- not bad. Too easy on his part since he'd let it be countered, but not bad.

...

Even as Hinata flew, she saw the cyan trail she left in the air behind her... as she did the three constructs of Kurama, the only remaining three of Naruto's Shadow Clones, though a good percentage of them had willingly dispersed rather than having been defeated. Thus far they were giving her some headway, but they'd catch up with her soon - before then though, she tried to remember how her energy trail streaked, to remember for later.

Heh, her's cyan, Naruto's orange-yellow, and Sasuke's lightning-blue whenever they went full speed - always interesting to watch.

Then of course, the moment she got far enough away that Naruto and Sasuke's 'battle' wouldn't interfere, Hinata immediately turned around. In the space of time before/during this fact registered, she gathered all-but-one of her Truth-Seeking Balls, which began to spin in a complete circle-

 _"Silver Wheel Typhoon!"_

-and a massive vortex of wind sprang forth, expanding in diameter every second.

All three clones soon stopped, and despite the onrushing vortex quickly got to work. The middle one held out both claws, chakra visibly forming a Massive Rasengan, yellow in color - beside him, the other two added their claws, but instead of adding to the original several Giant Rasengans spiraled into being, going round and round the Massive one. Without pause the middle one threw the Giant Planetary Rasengan into the center of her onrushing vortex, even as the constructs pulled away with effort... once a decent distance inside, the jutsu expanded into a massive vortex of it's own. The collision was nearly deafening, each force clashing with massive shock-waves, the combined might disrupted both jutsu and the ground below- however, it was clearly Naruto/Kurama's jutsu that was the strongest.

At holding-back levels, and probably at full power too.

After just a moment, the first Kurama instantly turned around... and just in time: coming straight at him and spinning at high speeds, was her Golden Sword Rebirth. He blocked, but the impact pushed him backward somewhat (the sword still spinning)- the others half-turned at this, but were just as quick to turn back when they had incoming-

-which was her.

"Haaaa!" Hinata yelled, slamming her Vacuum Palm into the second Kurama's stomach; he grunted at impact, even as it sent him a distance away. The first Kurama growled a little, but grinning, throwing off the sword and turning toward her- behind him and almost off-handedly, his tails blocked another attempt at attacking him from it. At the same time, Hinata meet the punch of the third Kurama with her own- despite her vastly smaller fist, the force was equal, which rippled through the air itself. Clearly he was enjoying this fight- yet even like that, the first Kurama was charging a Tailed Beast Bomb, and quickly Hinata had her golden sword whirl through the air toward the third Kurama (who was forced to block it).

Kurama fired the jutsu-

 _"Almighty Push!"_

-forced against the jutsu, the Tailed Beast Bomb struggled, before it's backwash rushed over the first Kurama.

Hinata flew away, the third Kurama still blocking the relentless attacks of the golden sword- by now, the second Kurama had come back. With equal amounts of speed, the two of them fought for a little; Hinata used her speed and smaller size to evade his blows, but just as often Kurama would twist out of the way, and often a chakra arm interrupted her own attempts at blows. It was good strategy on both their parts; she being a smaller target, and he by not focusing on strength-only blows. Yet less than a minute later they were joined by the other two, soon turning the battle into another crazy skirmish - one tiny cyan figure against three much-larger behemoths.

With the latter completely enjoying the battle, of course.

...

Flying across the landscape, Sasuke was still 'fighting' with Naruto - his Susanoo clashing against Kurama, original and the remaining three clones. At this specific point, they weren't using jutsu, instead just going in with hand-to-hand blows-

"I think we've kept this separate long enough now" he mused.

-then suddenly, he detached from Kurama and had his Susanoo fly away.

They followed of course, but Sasuke immediately saw the streaks of light, Hinata's cyan moving/fighting against the much-larger forms of Kurama's three clones. Not too long afterward, all combatants became aware of his incoming presence - they tried to stop him of course, but still he dove straight toward Hinata, and to her considerable surprise brought her directly inside his Susanoo.

"Sasuke?"

He waited till Naruto/Kurama had gathered, including all clones. "As we agreed, it's me and Hinata versus you, Naruto" he said, almost amused. "It was smart to keep us separated from each other, but now that's no longer possible."

"You were just waiting to do this, weren't you?" Naruto fake-groused, the tone of which caused his wife to stifle a slight giggle. "That's just like you."

 _"Will you save the banter for afterward, Naruto?"_ Kurama interjected, but with a little grin. _"You'll have plenty of time for it then."_

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even if it was more to-be-expected than anything. "Anyway Hinata, this is your form" he said, quieter so Naruto/Kurama couldn't hear. "Projecting jutsu through my Susanoo, even using it's body under your own control to do so; I'll allow more-or-less. But have you any other ideas?"

After a few moments of thought, Hinata slowly raised her head. "One, but it's very simple" she breathed, "Aside from what you've mentioned, I could just pour my energy into your Susanoo... which would probably make it stronger."

Hearing that, he remembered back; his using the chakra of the Tailed Beasts, and using his Susanoo as a vessel for them. The result had altered his Susanoo to an extent, but also made it vastly stronger and faster - Naruto/Kurama could battle it, but they weren't able to overpower it in direct combat.

That'd taken a lot of nature energy, and even then it was a result of jutsu-vs-jutsu...

"Go nuts then."

While a bit surprised, Hinata slowly nodded and touched a hand to his shoulder-

Naruto and Kurama all reacted when cyan energy began to surge, forming in fiery streams around Sasuke's Susanoo, as well as parts bursting from the inside. In fact, the energy began to radiate a considerable amount of heat, physically and visibly as it surged... and then like that, parts of the Susanoo armor began to retract slightly, revealing the humanoid underneath yet keeping the wings (if downsized), who's white color had taken on a cyan tinge to it.

For several seconds things remained as such, energy hissing around the form.

Kurama moved a bit. _"That's 'oddly' familiar"_ he said carefully at first, though soon it was overturned by the interest. _"Just like Sasuke did, if on your own Hinata - let's see how you measure up."_

Sasuke himself felt the power surging, just like the Tailed Beasts had done... now it's time to get serious, as much as could be done in training...

At his urging, the Susanoo raised it's energy sword, and all of Kurama's clones got ready-

-yet almost in an instant, almost before they realized it, they'd already landed a punch... Kurama was straining a bit, holding it at bay from his face, but not overly much. _"Not as strong as Sasuke's version"_ he said, pushing back a little. _"But you're faster... much faster!"_

"Alright then, Sasuke, Hinata, let's go!"

"Right!"

Just like that, Sasuke shoved Naruto/Kurama away from them- the others were upon them in an instant, some with their firsts, and others with their tails. With his new speed, he was able to divert two of them before having to block the combined tails of several clones... just then, Hinata's 'Typhoon' formed around his Susanoo's fist. The resulting blow sent them all flying away, only somewhat hurt and yet quickly recovering- they just barely avoided lightning-energy arrows then. Sasuke continued to fire until he tensed slightly, as in his Sharingan vision, he counted Naruto/Kurama (still back a distance but quickly speeding in), the two clones he'd diverted, and the three who'd dodged his arrows-

-one was missing.

Quickly, Hinata spotted him; down below, grinning once he was noticed and yet clearly staying perfectly still- soon he disappeared, and a visible burst of nature energy sprang upward. Unlike his battle with Naruto, none of the clones combined into one form, but clearly it was shared between them - taking his place at the fore again, the real Kurama had a small grin, clearly the same as Naruto himself had.

They began forming Tailed Beast Bombs between all five of them, soon reaching the sizes of their mouths, and distinctive shuriken points forming around each one-

"Allow me" Hinata breathed quickly, moving her arms - at his permission, his Susanoo began to mimic her movements, which he soon recognized.

-soon afterward, five Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshurikens were fired, considerably faster than they normally traveled too.

 _"Silver Wheel Typhoon!"_

A massive vortex roared outward from his Susanoo's hands, growing ever larger as it expanded - they met Naruto/Kurama's attack at the mid-point. The collision was followed by a massive din, before the Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshurikens detonated, causing explosions so massive that only Hinata's Silver Wheel Typhoon protected them from the backlash. Kurama wasn't as lucky, as while the backlash couldn't touch them due to the vortex, it could go in their direction; his clones dissipated almost immediately before impact, pouring their chakra back into the real one, who blocked. They didn't see this, as the light from the explosions was blinding... only after a time did they see that he'd managed to escape real harm, though it was only a small worry.

The landscape had taken it even worse than them; it was just like after his and Naruto's battle, though the devastation cut off sharply on one side.

Sasuke let out a breath, and Hinata was equally 'exhausted'; countering that attack had taken a lot of chakra, from both of them. A little after that, Kurama had come close enough to check upon them... parts of his Tailed Beast Mode cloak had been damaged, such as bits of his 'ears' gone...

"Hinata, Sasuke, you both okay?" came from Naruto - his relief when they indicated yes was audible. "Good, me too."

 _"We used up all the nature energy into that attack"_ Kurama added, approving underneath the more subdued behavior. _"That combined with the chakra we've used overall, means we have plenty to continue with, if we're careful. What about you two?"_

He glanced at Hinata, who nodded that she could keep going. "Going by our combined reserves, we've used up close to half our chakra levels" Sasuke said, before scoffing a bit. "Even if we don't use everything we've got though, that stacks things in our favor. Can you two handle it?"

"Just watch us, Sasuke!" Naruto called up, even as Kurama snorted - Sasuke just shook his head a little, but Hinata hummed, seeming to like that statement.

Well, that idiot's her husband after all.

* * *

 _Considerably later_

 _Konoha_

Oh man, Hinata's really come a long way- having Kurama's memory and the experience of his Shadow Clones, plus her energy combining with Sasuke's at the end, he knew she'd become a force equal to him and Sasuke. In fact due to her Gentle Fist style, probably even _more_ dangerous - if she was forced to kill/disable, any sufficient-strength blow could potentially damage the heart, the lungs, or anything else for that matter; he and Sasuke had similar strength, but not _that_ level of precision. And it showed in what's she did to Sasuke's Susanoo earlier; unlike before, where Sasuke had just channeled the Tailed Beasts' chakra for strength, here Hinata's addition had moderately increased his strength, but most went into the speed. Whether Hinata had planned that, or this variation was just the result that'd happened, it'd certainly made him equally dangerous... if they'd been fighting for real (again), the speed would've been more of a problem than his strength was.

He wondered though; would the same have happened if Hinata applied her energy into Kurama's Tailed Beast Mode? He had no answer, but an approving undercurrent went through him courtesy of said fox... heh, well maybe they'll find out during the next training session.

Maybe.

Naruto smiled though, squeezing Hinata's hand- she squeezed back, the feeling mutual.

"Sasuke seemed in a bit of a hurry, just before he left" Hinata breathed gently, glancing at him. "I noticed it seemed to be about Sakura."

"Well, I get that much" he said a little easily. "I mean after all, Sasuke's gonna be a-". Naruto quickly glanced around, then lowered his voice. "-a father."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink at the thought, but she kept the smile, slowly nodding. "Even now, the idea still seems like a lot to take in" Hinata whispered softly, glancing down as they walked. "Only now have we seen evidence of how deep their relationship truly goes."

Yeah, she's telling him- I mean sure, Sasuke's a private guy and Sakura wasn't exactly the type to spill secrets (those she wanted kept anyway). But anyway, Sakura went with him on his journey, they'd been gone for about 4-5 months this time and then they'd come back and... well, it was hard not to notice the small stomach bulge in her clothing.

And recently for he and Hinata, they've since agreed that things were order, and that they were used to most sides of married life...

"I just hope the village doesn't get paranoid when they find out" Naruto breathed, a bit worried. "I mean, people are still working on their opinion's of Sasuke."

Hinata stopped a bit, squeezing his hand. "They'll be fine, Naruto" she assured. "If nothing else we'll support him and Sakura, and their child. Us and all of our friends."

He smiled, covering her hand with both of his. "Thanks, Hinata" he whispered, leaning in for a kiss, which she easily returned. "I needed that, ya know."

In response, she hugged him close to her- neither minded at all.

However:

"Mmh."

"Huh?" Naruto breathed, having felt her stiffen. "Hinata?"

She pulled away from him a bit, and to his slight shock, he saw that her expression was greener- and had one hand over her mouth. Even as he worried over what's happening, she seemed to be fighting an urgue... long seconds passed, and thankfully she didn't actually throw up, but that didn't stop his worry: "Hinata?"

"I-I'm fine now" Hinata breathed, if somewhat on-guard for a reappearance. "But I just..."

When she went silent, thinking, Naruto had to try hard not to ask what's happening.

"Either... either I ate something bad" she whispered, tone mixed with several emotions.

"Or?"

This time she didn't answer with words; heart beating faster, somewhat alight, Hinata looked down at her stomach... which her hands were over. When he realized the implications, it was again like he was neck-deep in shock, and he flash-backed to the sight of Sakura being pregnant- luckily, he knew right away that despite this, they had no proof.

But he immediately resolved that they _had_ to know, right now.

"Come on" Naruto breathed quickly- Hinata nearly squeaked when he picked her up in his arms, and jumped into the air, moving quickly. "We gotta get to the hospital."

Hinata's cheeks turned from pink to red, knowing what he meant, and what the answer might bring- she said nothing, simply curling against his form.

But they both kinda hoped that her guess was right.

* * *

 **Canon or this fanfiction, we all knew Boruto and Himawari would come eventually :P**

 **And I believe that even in this version, Hinata would choose to focus upon her family rather than 'just' train, as that's in-character for her to do. Plus at the same time, Naruto would continue his training to become Hokage, eventually get it, and then events would lead to the Boruto movie... I see no reason it'd happen all that differently on the lead-up to said point.** ** _During_ the movie's second half however, that'd be a different story with the Tenseigan.**

 **For which I've also been writing: a semi-retelling of the second half, using Tenseigan!Hinata as detailed in this fic's eight chapters, to be out in roughly a week ;) But while this fic is complete, there's still a bit of potential to be had down the line - what-if's involving that Sage Mode Tenseigan power, the potential chakra rabbit creature in the Susanoo style, and possibly other reasonable fan requests if I feel they have enough merit. Reasonable being what Hinata could learn/do within, well reason - for example, her making a Tailed Beast Bomb wouldn't be doable, because that's a Tailed Beast/Jinchuriki- only ability**

 **^What do you all think?**


End file.
